


To Serve and Protect

by maskedfanatic_15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Daichi doesn't know how to act cool, Daichi falls at first sight, Daichi has tattoos, Elementary school teachers are all soft, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Policemen vs firefighters, Suga and Kenma are savage, Suga is an elementary school teacher, Suga likes to tease, Sugary sweetness cause I hate being sad, Tattoos, They're all loveable idiots, daichi is a police officer, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, so does Iwaizumi and Kuroo, they're obsessed, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedfanatic_15/pseuds/maskedfanatic_15
Summary: “Okay. Can someone remind me what we should do if a strange person we don’t know talks to you?”A little girl put up her hand, “Don’t talk to them and find an adult we know.”Daichi nodded again, “Good! Exactly! And what if that person gives you some candy?”“What kind of candy?”Daichi blinked, “What? Why?-no that doesn't matter.”“Yes it does!”“-Shunpei-”“Because I know we’re supposed to yell no and then run and find an adult we know but like if it's good candy, then can I grab the candy and then run?”“Kid, you can’t just do that” Iwaizumi tried to intervene.“But why?” the kid insisted. Some other classmates nodded their heads in agreement.“Because the person might have put something bad into the candy.”“Like what?”“Like -like put something bad inside to make you sick.”“Why?”Iwaizumi groaned, “Because they are bad people who want to hurt kids so they put stuff in the candy.”The kid paused for a moment, taking it into consideration. “Okay, but what if it were money?”_________Where Daichi gets assigned to a school and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 92
Kudos: 281





	1. An Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me  
> Beta Read by Veena_Mustang

Every morning usually started the same for Daichi. Get up at 6, go for a run around the neighborhood, shower, eat and get to work by 8am. The same routine for the past 5 years. Ever since he had graduated high school and enrolled in the police academy, he followed his routine rigorously (Except for the odd times when he was drunk the night before and couldn't be bothered to get up the next morning because of his hangover -but he liked to blame that on his friends). It wasn’t that Daichi needed the structure, but he did enjoy it. As much as his friends teased him for being the “old man” of the group. Structure gave Daichi a peace of mind, a way to get his mind off daily stresses and keep his body and mind strong. But having a daily routine did come with its own problem, specifically the fact that Daichi had become too used to, so accustomed to his routine, that he became uncomfortable -scared even- to change it up. Not that he would ever admit it to his friends. Because God forbid he tell Oikawa that he was scared to ‘shake things up’ He was sure he would end up in Aruba the next morning. But Daichi decided to wait, wait until the time came when he could shake things up. For now, he would stick to familiarity, to his routine.

“Morning,” Daichi greeted as he walked into the changeroom at the back of the office. Iwazumi, his partner who had arrived before he did, grunted in greeting as he pulled on his uniform jacket. Iwaizumi Hajime, along with Iwaizumi’s best friend and lover Oikawa Tooru, met Daichi on the first day of Police Academy. It was deemed quite quickly, after numerous exercises and team drills, that Daichi and Iwaizumi were the only ones who could control Oikawa. And by control, what they meant was deal with his bullshit and crazy moods. Thus their friendship began. After graduation, Iwaizumi and Daichi were assigned the same police box and became partners, which couldn't have been a more perfect situation in Daichi’s opinion. Daichi took one look at Iwaizumi’s scowling face and laughed. “Tough morning?” A growl of “Oikawa” was his only response. As if just the name of his boyfriend was enough explanation. Daichi nodded, albeit curious as to what Oikawa had done this time, he knew it was best not to ask.

While Iwaizumi worked as his partner at the local police box, Oikawa decided his face didn’t belong in a small little room, and in his exact words “deserved to be shown to and appreciated by the world” (even if the ‘world’ was just their city). So he ended up working for PR, often the face of the local police force -how he managed that again, Daichi knew better than to ask. According to Iwaizumi, this was perfect because Oikawa wouldn’t be able to annoy the shit out of him anymore, and had something else to feed his ego. Daichi secretly knew it was because Oikawa would be in less danger, putting Iwaizumi at ease. Saps.

Like every morning, Daichi and Iwaizumi did a round on their bikes; Watching busy morning traffic, kids on their way to school, a typical morning patrol. The craziest things that ever happened during these morning patrols was maybe a kid getting lost on his way to school. Or a bit of road rage as people made their way to work.

“By the way, Iwaizumi-san,” Daichi said as the two of them walked their bikes back to their police box after their patrol.

“Kuroo was wondering how Oikawa reacted when you showed him your new Tattoo. Apparently he’s thinking of getting a new addition but wants to surprise his boyfriend.”

Now looking at Daichi, one wouldn’t think that such an upstanding man would have an appreciation for the art of tattoos. But thanks to Kuroo Tetsurō -another friend from the Academy- and Iwaizumi; both addicted to getting their skin inked, Daichi found himself getting one. Then one became two, and two became an entire sleeve (plus some additions). The force had no problem with that, so long as it could be hidden beneath the uniform. Iwaizumi took a moment to recall the moment Oikawa saw the tattoo on his shoulder a month ago. Oikawa had gone to another city for PR work and Iwaizumi didn’t bother telling him that he had an appointment. He just waited until the night of Oikawa’s return a week later, took a shower and threw on a tank top.

Remembering the reaction, Iwaizumi looked at Daichi and smiled, “he jumped me.”

The blunt answer made Daichi laugh; that sounded like Oikawa alright.

“But,” Iwaizumi continued, “Kuroo’s boyfriend doesn’t exactly seem like the type to be surprised...or do anything.” That was true, thinking back to Kuroo’s relationship with his much quieter lover, a surprise didn’t seem possible. At least, not in the way Kuroo might have been hoping.

“A one word response seems likely,” Daichi agreed.

“What about you?” Iwaizumi grinned at him, “No one special lately to show off those arms of yours?”

Daichi blushed, he did admit that his arms were defined to the point that people did stare, adding the tattoo sleeve that adorned his left arm and part of his chest, the looks he did get were either looks of fear or admiration. Not that Daichi had the opportunity to wear clothes that showed off his arms often.

Daichi shook his head, “I have no time. Married to my job and all that.” Which was true. Daichi was dedicated.

Iwaizumi thought for a moment before nodding. “I’d probably be single too if I didn’t grow up with Oikawa.”

“No way,” Immediately, Daichi shook his head again. “I don’t think so. Oikawa would probably find you somehow.” He would. Oikawa absolutely would. Nothing could separate those two idiots from each other, not even fate. Everyone liked to joke that if they ever looked up the word ‘soulmates’ in the dictionary, there would definitely be a photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. There weren’t two people more perfect for each other other than those two. Everyone knew it too, including their parents.

“Oikawa would probably run into you somewhere, take one look at you, and announce that he had seen you in his dreams. His dream man. Then he would never let you go.”

“What-” Iwaizumi coughed, “don’t be stupid.” he gruffed out and quickly walked ahead of Daichi, grumbling along the way.

As Iwaizumi walked past him, Daichi caught a glimpse of Iwaizumi’s ears turning red.

Daichi laughed, “Why so shy Iwa-chan?”

“Shut the fuck up,” the man responded, but his ears were still pink and he refused to look at Daichi.

As much as Iwaizumi talked shit about Oikawa, Daichi knew how much he loved the man. He’d _have_ to tell Oikawa.

“Iwaizumi, Sawamura,” Captain Ukai called for the two men a while after the two had arrived back from their rounds. He motioned for them to come to his office, which the men immediately did. “We’ve been getting reports of an unknown man hanging around an elementary school nearby.”

Before sitting down, the captain handed them both a small report with the details entailing the assignment. “Apparently he isn’t related to any of the students and on occasion has tried talking to some of them. I need you two to patrol the area during drop off and pick up and see if you can find this guy.” Both men nodded in understanding.

“If we find this man, should we bring him to the office?” Daichi asked.

Their Captain sighed, “ he hasn’t broken any laws so you can’t exactly arrest him. But it’ll be your call. See how he reacts when you approach him and decide what the best course of action would be.”

Again both men nodded. Best case scenario, the man cooperated and they would just have to give a warning. Most likely scenario; the man would run when he saw the officers, giving Iwaizumi an excuse to tackle him down.

“Tomorrow, I want you to go to the school and introduce yourselves to the staff and students -so they'll get familiar with you. They already know you'll be coming and set some time aside.” The request of making an introduction had both men freezing. “They also asked if you two could give the kids a small presentation on stranger danger.”

"Tomorrow?” Daichi spluttered, that would be less than 24 hours away. But their captain didn’t seem to think of it as a problem, he waved his hand in dismissal of Daichi’s worries.

“It’s fine, isn’t there a presentation on stranger danger already made for requests like this?”

“Well yes-” Daichi began.

“Then that’s settled. Easy. Not like kids will even care if you mess up parts. So take it easy.”

Daichi sighed, he knew there was no use saying anything. He would just have to review it a few times with Iwaizumi and hope that he could remember it all.

As they left the office, Iwaizumi groaned, “why'd we have to give a presentation to some snot-nosed brats.”

Daichi clapped his partner on the back. “Don’t be like that Iwaizumi-san.” Daichi tried to look on the bright side. “You might become an idol for some boy or girl. The new generation of police officers.” but his partner just made a face.

“No thanks, that's Oikawa’s job to lure people to this job.”

“And yet you're the one who influenced him to be a cop?” Daichi asked with a raise of his brow.

Iwaizumi glared at Daichi, “I didn’t do anything. The idiot followed me on his own.” He watched Iwaizumi’s go slightly red thinking about his clingy boyfriend, and Daichi couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

Later that night, fresh from the shower, Daichi sighed as he cracked open a can of beer and looked at his open laptop. A copy of the presentation for tomorrow was up. He figured he might as well rehearse a bit more just in case. Just because the kids wouldn't be able to tell if he made a mistake, didn’t mean that Daichi wouldn’t notice and freak out. He was about halfway through when his phone began to ring.

“Yo, Sawamura!” A familiar voice greeted him.

Daichi couldn’t help but smile as he leaned against his dark gray couch. “Hey Kuroo,”

Daichi greeted back, and as he said this, he heard Kuroo yelp as another voice in the background say, “Is that Daichi? Tell him I say hello.”

“Shit babe don’t scare me like that.”

Kuroo’s voice became louder again as he turned back to speak into the phone. “Kenma says hi!” Kuroo immediately reported.

Before Daichi could give his greeting back, there were some footsteps, some rustling in the background, a few explicit curses, and a door closing before Kuroo spoke again.

“So, did you ask Iwaizumi? What did he say?” he harshly whispered.

Daichi took a moment before opening his mouth. “Kuroo..did you... are you hiding in the closet?”

There was silence for a moment before a small “maybe” came from the man on the line and Daichi just sighed.

“Kenma might walk in on me in the bedroom!”

Kuroo tried to defend himself. “And he can’t do that when you're in the closet?”

“He’d have to find me first!”

“I doubt he cares, Kuroo.”

“But I ran away from him! He’s going to be suspicious!”

“So why did you run? You could have just walked normally to the room! You know, privacy?”

Kuroo snorted, “there’s no such thing as privacy in this house.”

Daichi just sighed again and decided he wasn't going to fight it. Kuroo Tetsurō was a friend made early on in Daichi’s academy life. Due to his...flashy… behaviour, he quickly attracted the friendship of one Oikawa Tooru, which meant friendship for Daichi and Iwaizumi as well. When they had graduated, Kuroo had been assigned to a neighbouring police box, close enough that allowed him, and his partner Bokuto (another person with a flashy personality) to go out and join them for dinner regularly. While it was already a mystery to Daichi how Kuroo (and Bokuto) could become Police officers actually _arresting people_ , and not _getting arrested_ themselves, what was an even greater mystery was that Kuroo had a boyfriend -specifically that Kuroo had _Kenma_ as his boyfriend.

“Sooooo?? What did Iwaizumi say??” Kuroo insisted from inside his closet hideout.

“I don’t see why you didn’t just call him and ask-”

“Because it would have been suspicious!”

“For the love of-”

“Sawamuraaaaaa”

Daichi rolled his eyes, before deciding to just give in. “We’re talking about Oikawa here, what do you think he did? He jumped Iwaizumi.”

Kuroo gasped, “NO”

“Iwaizumi’s exact words.”

There was silence for a moment before Kuroo asked, “do you think Kenma-”

“No way in hell.”

Kuroo sighed at the answer, “Yeah, I figured.”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his beer can, “why do you want to surprise Kenma anyway? It isn’t like this is your first tattoo. I doubt Kenma would be surprised.”

There was more rustling as Kuroo tried to adjust his body to get more comfortable, “Kenma likes tattoos.”

“I don’t see-”

“No,” Kuroo interrupted, “like _really_ likes tattoos.” The insinuation in Kuroo’s voice had Daichi pause and eyes narrow.

“...Is this a sex thing?”

“...”

“For the love of GOD. Kuroo,” Daichi groaned and closed his eyes. Kenma was too cute and too innocent in his eyes. He would not let his image be tainted.

“Kenma has been IGNORING me-”

“-so you decide to get a tattoo to -what? Make him lust after you?” Daichi refused to use the word ‘horny’ to describe Kenma. 

"Yes?”

“NO”

Kuroo groaned on the other line. “So what do I do? I’ve done everything I could! I’ve pampered him, I ignored him back, I acted spoiled, I acted annoying.”

 _You don’t have to act what you are_ , Daichi thought in his head. “He told you to say ‘Hi’ to me didn’t he? He isn’t ignoring you.” Daichi tried to reason with him.

Kuroo just tsked, “he isn’t not talking to me Sawamura, come on, keep with the program. He’s ignoring me-,” his voice got real low as though someone was outside the closet door listening in, “-in bed.”

“You are an idiot,” Daichi deadpanned. “Why is Kenma dating you?”

“THis is a real problem!” Kuroo cried. “My dick will shrivel up!”

Daichi just shook his head, “nope, I’m done. I’m not going to be a part of this, I have work to do. Go call Bokuto and ask him. Better yet, have Akaashi talk some sense into you.”

“Kuro?” Kenma’s muffled voice suddenly called, searching for his boyfriend. Kuroo swore lowly, and more rustling was heard.

“Just ask him Kuroo, I’m sure Kenma would tell you-” the answer was so obvious, why was he friends with such an idiot.

“Ask him? Sawamura who the fuck do you think I am? No way, I will get that tattoo and when Kenma takes one look at me, he’ll get so horny that he’ll-”

“Oh hell no. Stop right there, I tried. You’re an idiot. Goodbye Kuroo. Good luck hiding from Kenma.”

“Wait, Sawamur-” and Daichi hung up.

**From: Kuroo**

Fuck you man. Fine, leave me to suffer.

Daichi groaned and finished off his can of beer.

**From: Kuroo**

Wait how do I leave the closet without Kenma noticing?

**From: Kuroo**

Sawamura, Kenma is LOOKING FOR ME

He’s going to FinD ME

Daichi quickly typed something into his phone.

**From: Daichi**

He’s hiding in the supply closet. Please take a video when you open it.

About 2 minutes past and Daichi had gotten up to grab a second can of beer when his phone went off with a new text.

**To: Daichi**

Thanks. **Video attached**

_Soft and quiet footsteps walked the hallway of Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment before arriving in front of the supply closet that was the only one big enough to fit a man as large as Kuroo. A hand reached for the handle before quickly throwing the door open, preceded by a very girly screech as Kuroo fell out of the closet face first at Kenma’s feet._

_“Babbbeeee,” Kuroo cried looking up, “don’t scare me like thatttt.”_

_The voice behind the phone sighed, looking at his sorry sight of a boyfriend. “You’re an idiot.”_

_“Babbbeeeeee.”_ And the video cut off.

Daichi snorted.

 **From Kuroo** :

I hate you.

**To Kuroo:**

Love you too man.

“Is this the school?” Iwaizumi asked Daichi as they walked towards the gates to Karasuno Elementary school. Kids were running towards the gates, the older ones walking with their friends, looking at the police officers curiously as they made their way in. The younger children walked with parents, one hand holding their guardians, the other waving or pointing at the two men. Daichi smiled and waved back to some, while Iwaizumi pretended not to see them.

Taking another look at the file in his hands, Daichi nodded. “Yeah, we just have to go to the office first to talk to the principal.” He laughed as there seemed to be more screaming and yelling than he remembered. “Man, it's been a long time since I've been to an elementary school.”

“Excuse me,” a small voice said from behind the two officers. Both men turned to see a girl, her hair pulled into two braids and clutching onto the straps of a bright red backpack. “Are you guys cops?”

Daichi smiled and bent down to the little girls level. “Yup, nice to meet you. I’m officer Sawamura and this is Officer Iwaizumi.”

The little girl looked between Daichi and Iwaizumi, as the seconds passed in silence both men began to feel self-conscious as the little girl looked both men up and down. “Do you have an 8-pack?” she finally asked, with a tilt of her head.

Immediately both men choked. “Eight - What?” Iwaizumi asked in shock.

The little girl pointed this time, to their stomachs. “An 8-pack, you know. Abs?” She continued as if she were explaining this to a younger child. “Mommy loves Police officers and has a calendar for you guys. She says that you guys use your abs to catch bad guys. Is that true?”

Still unsure what they were hearing, the two officers gapped.

Daichi was the first to snap out of it, “Um- I’m not sure-”

“Look kid,” Iwaizumi shook his head, ready to tell the girl her mommy needed to do a better job at educating her.

“Ayaka!” a voice suddenly called, pulling the little girl's attention, along with the two men. “Please tell me you aren’t asking the police officers anything weird.”

One glance at the owner of the voice had Daichi suck in a breath. With gorgeous silver hair and eyes that were such a beautiful earthy brown, the man quickly approaching them looked worried, yet he had a beautiful smile that fit his face perfectly and had Daichi sure that when he truly smiled, it would be a sight to behold. _Pretty_. That was the best world to describe the man.

“Does she do this often?” Iwaizumi grumbled as the man -a teacher most likely, came closer.

The pretty man smiled apologetically at the two officers. “I’m sorry if she said anything that made you uncomfortable. She’s got a curious mind and no filter.” His laugh sounded like music to Daichi. He wanted to hear it more.

“Ayaka,”

Daichi noted a hardened note to the teacher's voice.

“Why don’t you head in? You’ll get to meet the officers again later.”

The little girl sighed and shook her head, “I didn't even get an answer, sensei.” but she still listened to her teacher. A quick bye-bye and she went towards her classroom.

The pretty teacher looked at the officers again. “You two must be the officers assigned to help with our current problem right? My name is Sugawara Koushi. I’m the teacher for 2nd grade.” His eyes landed on Daichi and the teacher smiled warmly. Daichi's eyes widened and couldn't keep his mouth from slightly parting in awe. He was still so mesmerized that he failed to notice that the other man's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on his legs.

Iwaizumi, standing on the side with his arms crossed, raised a brow upon noticing the interaction. He coughed gruffly, nudging Daichi with his elbow and a roll of his eyes. Daichi blinked and seemed to be pulled out of his trance as he looked between his partner and the teacher.

“I- Hi - Yes! I’m - We’re the officers - police officers, assigned to um help out.” Daichi‘s brain couldn't seem to keep up with his mouth.“This is- uh- he’s my partner - I mean not my _partner_ -but my police -work partner” He could feel the blood rushing to his face. “He’s Officer Iwaizumi… and um - I’m Daichi -Officer Dai-Sawamura - Officer Sawamura...Daichi…” Daichi needed a hole to open up and swallow him immediately.

He closed his eyes for a moment to try and will the embarrassment away. Smooth. So _Smooth_. He sighed once more and before opening his eyes to meet the smiling face of the 2nd grade teacher, his eyes definitely showing his amusement. “Um -Nice to meet you... Sugawara ..sensei.”

Sugawara responded with a big smile and a wave of his hand -and Daichi noted the small mole under his eye, “Just call me Suga.”

_Suga. How fitting._

“We need to get to the office.” Iwaizumi finally decided to help Daichi out and asked the teacher.

Sugawara -Suga- looked back to Iwaizumi in a bit of surprise, seemingly having forgotten momentarily that the other officer was there. “Right! Yes! So just go through the main doors and it will be the first door on your right after the main office.” and just as he gave directions, the warning bell signalling class was to begin soon, began to ring.

Iwaizumi nodded, “great, thank you. We’ll see ourselves in.”

Suga smiled again, “no worries.” He began to walk back towards his room. “Well then, I supposed I will see the two of you later? Officer Iwaizumi,” he then turned to Daichi and smiled, a little mischievous glint in his eyes, “Officer _Daichi_.”

Daichi didn’t even get a chance to be shocked before the teacher had his back turned and jogged away.

Iwaizumi then let out a chuckle and clapped his friend on the back. “Very smooth _Officer Daichi._ ”

Daichi finally was able to process everything and groaned. He looked up and glared at his friend, “this never happened.”

Iwaizumi laughed again and shrugged, “you know I can’t promise that. I live with Oikawa.” his words only caused Daichi to groan again.

The two men had eventually made their way inside, met the principal and briefed again on the situation. An hour later they made their way to the gymnasium where all the students were waiting, to give their stranger danger presentation. As Daichi entered he had caught the eye of Suga and promptly blushed as Suga smiled at him and waved.

The presentation went well, lots of kids asking questions, mainly about their guns and catching bad guys, but that was the fun part of doing these presentations. The kids were always so cute. Even Iwaizumi couldn't help but find himself laughing. Afterwards the officers made rounds to each of the classrooms to again introduce themselves and have the students become more familiar with them. They began with the older kids and worked their way down. Daichi found himself becoming more and more restless and they got closer to second grade. As they entered the next classroom, Daichi immediately caught sight of Suga, who stood at the board with all the children sitting in front of him. The officer felt the same warmth return to his cheeks as he watched the beautiful teacher smile at the kids.

He then looked at the board to see “Okay things to ask Police Officers” in big letters across the board. He couldn't help but snort, it seemed like it wasn't just the girl from that morning that had no filter. It appeared that Suga heard the noise and turned his head to see the two officers.

"Officer Iwaizumi, Officer _Sawamura_ , welcome!” Daichi didn’t miss how Suga emphasized his last name, grinning as he met Daichi’s eyes.

The man coughed once to hide his embarrassment before greeting the kids. “Good morning everyone.” To which a big chorus of “Good morning” came from the group of children. They decided on letting the kids ask a few questions first, anything at all that they were curious about to let the kids feel a little bit more comfortable with them before getting down to the serious stuff. Both Daichi and Iwaizumi weren’t surprised to see the girl from this morning, Ayaka, raise her hand.

“So like I was asking this morning-”

“Ayaka-” Suga immediately warned.

“Relax sensei, I just want to know if all cops have 8 packs!.”

“What's an eight pack?” one of the other kids asked.

“Its tummy muscles,” Ayaka replied, ‘they're hard bumps on your tummy that means you are super strong.” The whole class Ooh’d in interest.

“Superman has them too!” one of the kids said in realization. Watching the kids eyes light up in understanding was quite entertaining, but now they were all looking at the two officers and then at their stomachs, as though the two men would lift up their shirts.

“Kids,” Suga sighed. “What did we **just** talk about?”

“But Suga sensei,” the onslaught of whines started to come. Daichi looked at Iwaizumi who shrugged, before he smiled.

“Its okay, Suga sensei, we don't mind answering their questions.” Suga took a moment to look at the kids with a disappointed look, before turning to Daichi and giving him a small grateful smile,

“Are you sure? You really don't have to indulge them.” But Daichi just shook his head.

“It’s fine, they'll probably keep bothering you for the answer anyway.” When Suga laughed, Daichi took it as okay to turn to the children. “All Police Officers are required to keep fit. So just like you guys have to go to the gym and exercise, so do Officers. We have to make sure that we are strong and fast enough to catch bad guys, but to answer Ayaka’s questions, sorry but all cops do not have an eight pack.”

“But, “Iwaizumi interjected when all the kids looked disappointed. “Some cops do work out extra hard and eat all their vegetables and get a 6-pack.” Iwaizumi turned and grinned at Daichi. “Like Officer Sawamura here.”

Daichi whipped his head around to look at his partner with wide eyes. He tried not to look at Suga’s expression even as the kids interrupted in excited chatter.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Daichi hissed. His partner just shrugged and smiled at him.

“Gotta inspire the kids right?” Daichi groaned, trying to ignore the kids who were excitedly asking to see.

“Wait, Iwaizumi has a six- pack too!” Daichi announced, hoping their attention would turn to him instead. But when Iwaizumi just crossed his arms, raised his chin and nodded in confirmation, it only fueled the kids excitement. Daichi tried to suppress another groan. This time he couldn't help but peak up to look at Suga who had been strangely quiet. He noticed the man was silently giggling, using the back of one hand to hide his expression. His eyes scrunched up as he laughed, one hand clutching his stomach, the other hiding his mouth. Dichi’s expression softened as he watched the 2nd grade teacher. Just then, the silver haired teacher opened his eyes to meet Daichi’s gaze, his eyes looked slightly surprised to find the officers eyes on him. He tried to control his expression but kept a smile on his face.

“Alright everyone, calm down.” Suga announced to the class with a clap of his hands. “I know you're excited that Officer Iwaizumi and Officer Sawamura have muscles on their tummies,” the teacher looked back at Daichi and gave a small wink, immediately causing Daichi to blush and Iwaizumi to snort. “But you heard what they said! They eat all their vegetables. So if you want to be strong like them when you’re older, make sure you don’t leave out any of your carrots or peppers on your trays.” The children groaned collectively, torn between wanting tummy muscles to fight evil, and actually having to eat the vegetables they usually avoided.

“Alright, any other questions?” Iwaizumi asked the class, effectively changing the topic as one child put his hand up and asked if they had guns. Daichi turned to Suga to mouth a quick thank you,which he received a smile and nod in return, before turning back to the kids. They answered a few more questions from the children before turning to the more important topic at hand.

“Alright,” Daichi looked at the kids. “Does everyone remember the talk we had in the gym about stranger danger?”

“YES” the kids collectively answered. He nodded, “okay good. Can someone remind me what we should do if a strange person we don’t know talks to you?”

A little girl put up her hand, “Don’t talk to them and find an adult we know.”

Daichi nodded again, “Good! Exactly! And what if that person gives you some candy?”

“What kind of candy?”

Daichi blinked, “What? Why?-no that doesn't matter.”

“Yes it does!”

“-Shunpei-”

“Because I _know_ we’re supposed to yell no and then run and find an adult we know but like if it's good candy, then can I grab the candy and then run?”

“Kid, you can’t just do that” Iwaizumi tried to intervene.

“But why?” the kid insisted. Some other classmates nodded their heads in agreement. “

"Because the person might have put something bad into the candy.”

“Like what?”

Like -like put something bad inside to make you sick.”

“Why?”

Iwaizumi groaned, “Because they are bad people who want to hurt kids so they put stuff in the candy.”

The kid paused for a moment, taking it into consideration. “Okay, but what if it were money?”

“Alright!” Suga interrupted, luckily right before Iwaizumi was ready to explode from the kids' questions. “What the officers are trying to tell you guys is that no matter what the item is. Candy, or money, or games, you should never ever ever take anything from them. There are some dangerous people who hurt kids. So to make sure you keep yourself safe, and your friends safe, you should stay away from those people and find an adult right away.” Suga’s explanation seemed to do the trick, as all the kids nodded in understanding.

“That makes sense.” the kid -Shunpei nodded in understanding. “Thank you!”

Daichi took a deep relieved breath while Iwaizumi muttered under his breath “This is why I’m not a freaking teacher.”

“yeah among other things.” Daichi snorted before turning back to address the class. “Suga-sensei is right. For the next while, you will be seeing Officer Iwaizumi and I walking around when you come to school and when you leave. So if you see anything weird or are scared or even just have a question, you can come and talk to us okay?” Again all the kids nodded in understanding. “Perfect!”

After a few more questions, it was time for both officers to move on to the last class of the day. They thanked the kids and moved towards the door.

“Thanks again for helping us,” Daichi said to Suga as they were leaving. The kids were colouring in some policemen colouring sheets, giving the officers and the teacher a bit of time to talk.

Suga shrugged, eyes turned down, he seemed a bit shy. “No worries, I know what a handful their questions can be.”

Iwaizumi huffed, “yeah no kidding.”

Suga just laughed, “well you're headed to the first graders next. That will be a whole new challenge.” Immediately both officers just sighed. “Oh come one! You two are young fit officers!” his eyes quickly flickered to one officer in particular’s torso. “You can handle one more class of children! I will warn you that their teacher, Hinata, has just as much energy as the children he’s teaching.”

Daichi scratched the back of his neck, “I think you're overestimating us. But thanks.”

Smiling softly, Suga shrugged again, “my pleasure.” A yell of his name had Suga turning back to see one of the kids waving him over. The teacher looked at the officers and smiled apologetically. “I guess I will see you around.”

Daichi felt a bit of regret having to leave but nodded his head eagerly. “Yes ! Of course! Cause I’ll be here, I mean we’ll be here. Outside. Not here here, but outside...patrolling.” Daichi couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed as he watched Suga’s eyes scrunch up as he laughed.

“Great!”

 _Very Great_. Daichi sighed as he watched Suga go towards the child, But would Daichi be able to do his job?

He continued to watch as Suga ruffled the hair of one of the children who showed him their page. His laughter carried across the room and had Daichi's heart beat faster.

_Yeah, probably not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Haikyuu fic because I recently rewatched it and fell in love again.  
> Thought I might as well make the use of this quarantine, even though I start work again Monday and I've been off since Feburary. Aren't I smart?
> 
> Anyway, didn't bothering checking it before I posted so probably full of mistakes. Please forgive me.  
> Hope ya'll liked it!
> 
> Next time:  
> Daichi falls harder  
> A run in with the enemy


	2. A Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is not in love.  
> Oikawa is a pain in the ass.  
> Grown men are worse than children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oikawa with all my heart.  
> I had to remind myself that this was a Daisuga focused fic.

The first graders were a whole new level, just as Suga warned. Not only were they little balls of energy, ready to pounce, but they were still trying to grasp the concept of not speaking unless it was their turn, which caused loud chaos to reign inside of the classroom.

“He wasn’t kidding,” Iwaizumi stretched his arms behind his back as they finally were let out and began walking their bikes back to the police box. “Those kids were scary.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh, “when we walked in, I had no idea where the teacher was. He fit in so well sitting with them on the floor.”

He remembered walking into the room, seeing all the kids sitting in a circle and not seeing a single person standing. When he had asked if their teacher was around, a man with bright orange hair jumped up and raised his hand, causing the kids to giggle and officers to take a step back in surprise.

“Right!” Iwaizumi chuckled. “How does one man have so much energy?”

“At least we didn’t get a whole bunch of ‘why’ questions again.” Daichi shook his head.

“ugh,” Iwaizumi recalled the 2nd graders. “Thank god.” Then he recalled the little interaction between a certain teacher and his partner.

Iwaizumi glanced at Daichi, “I also noticed someone seems to have a crush.”

Daichi spluttered, “-the fuck? What? No!” Then a thought popped into his head, “wait do you mean me or Su- Actually wait nevermind. It doesn’t matter!”

Iwaizumi laughed, slapping Daichi on the back “yeah. okay, if you say so.”

“It doesn’t!” Daichi insisted, but couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest as he thought back to the teacher's wide smile and how his eyes crinkled when he laughed. “He is pretty though…” He couldn't help but admit.

“So ask him out.”

Iwaizumi’s suggestion had Daichi whipping his head to look at his partner; his mouth twisted. “I just met him today.”

His partner raised a brow at him, “Okay fine, ask him out tomorrow then? Or at the end of the week.”

As they waited on the crosswalk for the light to change, Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. “I won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I just said he’s pretty.” Daichi explained. “Doesn’t mean I want to ask him out on a date. I think Oikawa is pretty, but there is no way in hell I would want to date  _ that _ .”

“‘ _ That _ ’ is my boyfriend, you dumb fuck.” Iwaizumi glared at him. “And the hell do you mean you don’t want to go on a date with him? Sawamura, you basically fell in love with the man at first sight.”

“There is no way I would ever allow myself to do that.”

His partner just rolled his eyes, “yeah as if you can Will yourself not to fall in love.”

The man glared at his feet and grabbed the handle bars of his bike just a little bit harder. 

“I am not in love.”

**  
  
**

Maybe Daichi  _ was _ in love. He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Every time he tried to close his eyes, all he could see was the pretty smile of the 2nd grade teacher in his head. He could hear his laughter, and hear him say his name. He could already tell that he was mischievous, remembering the amusement behind his eyes. Daichi groaned. He could not, he would not, let himself do this. He did not have the time, and he knew nothing about the man! It was against his principal to fall in love with someone he didn’t even know! He would not, under any circumstances, make a fool out of himself tomorrow. He yawned as he curled in his bed, he refused to. 

But thoughts continued to wreck through his brain. He thought back to earlier in the day when he and Iwaizumi returned to the school before it was time for drop-off. 

They spent some time talking to the parents and introducing themselves, assuring the parents that their kids would be fine. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to talk to Suga again with all the parents, and kids, coming up to them. He was pretty sure he also met Ayaka’s mom when a woman came up to them, shook their hands and proceeded to stare at nothing but their stomachs the entire conversation. That had been awkward. 

With the crowd that did surround them, Daichi was at least able to catch sight of Suga who had been watching the mayhem with a grin. Seeing Daichi looking his way, the second grade teacher raised his arm and gave a big wave, to which Daichi shyly returned a smaller one. And that was it, all the kids had gone home and the officers had to go back to the station, much to Daichi’s disappointment. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring. He thought about ignoring it in favour of sleep, but after a few seconds of continuous ringing, Daichi rolled his eyes and reached for his phone.

“Hello?”

“Dai-chan! Yahoo~” a voice sang on the other line.

“Why are you calling so late?” Daichi looked at his clock, _ 12:53am great, _ and rolled onto his back. 

“Well why did you answer?” Oikawa responded with a huff. “I got home late and then Iwa-chan kept important information from me!” Daichi could hear Iwaizumi groan in the background asking Oikawa to go to sleep. “Next time, don’t work so late, idiot.”

Oikawa momentarily moved his face from the phone to reply to his boyfriend, “I had work to do Iwa-chan! There’s a press conference tomorrow so I had to prepar-” Suddenly, there was some ruffling, Oikawa screaming and a thump. 

It was quiet for a moment and Daichi could feel his eyelids getting heavier, sleep began to take over. 

Then he heard Oikawa giggle and his eyes snapped open. 

“Iwa-chan stopppp.”

“I’m hanging up,” Daichi declared, moving the phone from his face and scrunching his nose.

“No, wait!” he heard Oikawa scream, before putting the phone back to his ear. 

“What is it Oikawa, let me sleep.” he groaned. 

“I heard,” Oikawa sang, “that someone has a little crush! A pretty school teacher huh, Dai-chan I always knew you'd make a good daddy. but 40 kids? Really Dai-chan?”

“Why? Why do you insist on being gross Oikawa?” Daichi asked, pressing his palm to his eye..

The man on the line gasped, “I am not gross, I am a piece of art admired by all! Iwa-chan tell him!”

There were some muffled words before Oikawa gasped, “Iwa-chan, RUDE.”

Daichi sighed and ran a hand over his face, “okay listen, yes I find the man attractive but-”

“But not as attractive than me-”

“No, I find him way more attractive than you.” Another gasp which Daichi ignored. “But that means nothing! I can’t appreciate someone good looking?”

“Aw come on Dai-chan! You’ve been single for so long.” Daichi tried to think back to his most recent relationship. It was probably 2 years ago and that had ended quite quickly.Their schedules had been too different and after a few months they decided to call it off. After that, sure Daichi had dates but nothing worth continuing. He knew Oikawa especially wanted him to find someone special and worried about Daichi in his own way. 

“Do you think I haven’t heard all this from Iwaizumi already?”

“Well of course you did!” Oikawa boosted, “Iwa-chan is a smart man! You can’t be dating me unless you’re smart and capable...and hot.”

“And patient” Iwaizumi snorted in the back.

“Okay well thanks Oikawa for your worry, but it’s nothing okay?” Daichi sighed, “It’s just work. Now go to sleep okay?”

Oikawa sighed dramatically, usually he would continue the conversation. But it  _ was _ getting late and he knew Iwaizumi would not be happy with him.”Fine, FINE. but this conversation isn’t over Dai-chan! You have to talk to him tomorrow okay! I won’t hang up unless you promise to talk to him tomorrow! And it has to be more than ‘hi’ you got it!”

At this point, Daichi knew that Oikawa was serious about not hanging up unless he got his promise, so there really was no choice. “Alright alright, I promise,” he replied. 

Oikawa huffed with satisfaction, feeling accomplished. “Okay great! Then my work here is done! Night Dai-chan, sleep tight!”

The man couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's energy, “Night.”

Daichi continued to stare at his ceiling thinking about having to talk to Suga, even as sleep claimed him, the image of the teacher smiling was still on his mind.

**  
  
  
  
**

Oikawa Tooru was a force to be envied. He was beautiful and accomplished and had a hot and amazing boyfriend. He liked to remind people of his triple feat, constantly. But there were times that even Oikawa Tooru was jealous of other people, usually it was people who worked with his boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Yes, Oikawa had chosen to work in PR, he couldn't help that his face just belonged on TV. It would be a crime to stick him in an office box. A waste of his good looks and charm! He also knew that when he made the decision, his boyfriend had been secretly relieved. Iwaiizumi was always worried about Oikawa pushing and hurting himself. While it did annoy him that Iwaizumi worried so much about him, it did make Oikawa feel ten times better about his decision. 

But what he hated were all the meetings. All the late meetings and preparations it took to get ready for conferences made it hard for Oikawa to finish work at the same time as his boyfriend. He was so thankful that they at least lived together or he was sure he would go crazy. 

Today Oikawa had worked late preparing for the conference the next morning. He had been going over files making sure his speech was okay and that the information was all up to date. He'd have to check again the next morning, sometimes he would just say up the entire night working and preparing, but Iwaizumi hated it when he did that.

He carefully opened the apartment door to see the lights all off, except for the bedroom light, meaning that Iwaizumi was waiting for him before turning in for the night. Oikawa sighed, there was no way to sneak in at this point. But finally seeing his boyfriend after such a long day made Oikawa giddy. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m hooommmeeeee.” the man sang as he skipped into the bedroom.

Iwaizumi was sitting in bed, his sleep shirt showing his arms that Oikawa loved to oogle, especially with his tattoos that adorned both his upper arms. That paired with reading glasses on his face as he read his book, Oikawa found himself catching his breath. 

“You’re late,” Iwaizumi gruffed out as he closed his book and placed it to the side, then moved to take off his glasses.

“No!” Oikawa cried, both hands reaching out in desperation, causing Iwaizumi to freeze. “The glasses! Keep!” The brown haired man demanded.

His lover furrowed his brows in confusion, “what?”

“Keep the glasses on Iwa-chan!” Oikawa insisted, the pitch of his voice rising. “You look so good! You hardly ever wear your glasses in front of me,” he pouted.

Iwaizumi laughed and didn’t listen, placing his glasses on the bedside table. “What are you even talking about, dumbass. I don’t  _ need _ to wear my glasses around you because they’re for  _ reading _ .”

Oikawa just whined, sliding his jacket and bags to the floor. 

Iwaizumi ignored him and watched as he changed into his pajamas instead. “Did you eat?” It wasn’t rare that Oikawa would skip a meal when working so late.

Surprisingly though, Oikawa nodded. “I knew Iwa-chan would get mad at me if I didn't, so I asked a cute little new recruit to fetch me something from the cafeteria before it closed. Are you proud of me Iwa-chan?” He asked hopefully, eyes big searching for praise. 

“Yeah,” the man chuckled from bed, “you did good Tooru.”

Oikawa blinked, not expecting a proper compliment from his boyfriend and immediately felt his face warm. But before Oikawa could reply or shower Iwaizumi with his love, the man pointed to the bathroom, “Go wash up. You have your press conference tomorrow and you need to sleep.”

Oikawa immediately pouted, the mood gone thanks to his dense boyfriend, but he didn’t argue and spun around to the washroom, muttering about ‘stupid Iwa-chan getting my hopes up like that, I want a reward.’

Iwaizumi just ran a hand through his hair and laughed.

After Oikawa was all washed up and ready for bed, he noticed that Iwaizumi was all tucked in bed, only the bedside lamp on. Oikawa walked over to his boyfriend and climbed over him, instead of going around the bed. 

“What the hell, idiot?” Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa pressed his whole body weight on the man.

“What? Got a problem Mr. Policeman? I thought you were strong?”

“Yeah but you're heavy.”

A gasp, “are you calling me FAt?”

“No, you idiot”

“I can’t believe you Iwa-chan, how could you call ME, the epitome of gorgeous beauty, FAT?”

Iwaizumi ignored the man and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. 

“Did you have a good day?” Iwaizumi asked in a low voice, changing the subject. He felt Oikawa give an exasperated huff before snuggling up on his chest, his arm wrapped around to Iwaizumi’s back and his head tucked under Iwaizumi’s chin.

“Same old, same old,” he replied. “Can’t criminals take a damn break? I’m tired!”

“Then we’d be out of a job.”

“Yeah! But then I could spend more time with you.” Again his voice increased in pitch indicating his annoyance.

The arm around his waist tightened slightly, “What? Do you miss me Shittykawa?”

Even Though Iwaizumi was holding him tight, Oikawa didn’t miss the teasing tone in his boyfriend's voice and frowned. Using one hand, he reached and pinched Iwaizumi on his side, making the man flinch. 

“Iwa-chan you’re so dumb. Why can’t you read the mood!” He turned his head up as he said this, glaring at the man. 

He was pleasantly surprised when a pair of lips pressed against his own. It was a light kiss but it made Oikawa’s cheeks flush. 

He felt Iwaizumi’s hand tuck his head back under Iwaizumi's chin, leaving his hand in place to pat his head softly, fingers running through his hair. It took another second of shock for Oikawa to realize that he was being spoiled. Iwaizumi was spoiling him!

A grin spread across his face as he pressed it against Iwaizumi’s chest, relishing in the intimacy. Very softly, he pressed small kisses to Iwaizmi’s collarbones that were presented in front of his lips.

“How was your day Iwa-chan?” Oikawa softly asked after a couple minutes of silence. He knew he should sleep, but he didn't want to stop just yet.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi seemed to have been drifting to sleep, but still answered his boyfriend's question. “Fine. Got assigned to school. Some weirdo hanging around.” he yawned again, closing his eyes. “So many loud kids. Reminded me of you.”

“Iwa-chan!”

He just chuckled, eyes still closed. “Daichi’s also probably in love with one of the teachers.”

That news made Oikawa freeze. “What?!” he cried, ripping himself from Iwaizumi’s grasp to sit up.

Iwaizumi groaned at the sudden movement and lack of warmth. 

“Dai-chan fell in love?!” 

“You’re too loud.” He tried to pull Oikawa back down.

“Iwa-chan how could you keep this information from me!” Oikawa continued to cry. He fought off Iwaizumi’s hand, scampering off the bed to rummage through his bag. He fished around for a moment before finding what he was looking for. “A-ha!” He cried triumphantly, and ran back to bed, diving back over Iwaizumi but opting to sit up.

“What’re you doing Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi groaned, finally opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend. “It’s late. Sleep.”

Oikawa ignored the order and started looking for something on his phone. He then pressed the phone to his ear.

“Oi, Oika-”

Oikawa held up a finger to silence Iwaizumi before singing into the phone.

“Dai-chan! Yahoo~” 

**  
  
  
  
  
**

“Why do you look like you haven’t slept?” Iwaizumi asked his partner as they climbed on their bikes. It would only take them 10 minutes to make their way to the elementary school.

Daichi ran a hand over his face, already aware of his tired complexion. “Maybe because someone’s boyfriend called me in the middle of the night yelling at me.” They both pushed off their bikes and began peddling in the direction of the school.

“Can’t blame it on him,” Iwaizumi called out. “He always does this to you. You’ve never lost sleep before.”

Daichi decided not to answer as they continued their bike ride. Still too early for the morning rush, the streets were empty except for the few people drowsily making their way to an early shift. But all too soon, the familiar orange gates of the elementary school came into view. The officers came to a stop just outside and climbed off. 

“Someone’s boyfriend also wanted to remind you that you have a promise to fulfil today.”

Daichi gripped the handlebars of his bike harder as he pushed it through the gates towards the bike lot. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” he muttered, much to the entertainment of his partner. 

Because it was still early and some teachers were only now arriving, both men were walking the outside perimeter. Standard surveillance to become more familiar with the grounds surrounding the school. Both men had decided to go in opposite directions, so Daichi was by himself as he watched a familiar head of silver hair poke from the side of a rather large stack of books.

Daichi approached the man, who had not noticed him but stopped when he noticed the teacher muttering. 

“WHY did I think I could carry all these from home?”

Daichi put his fist to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

“Am I strong? Yes. Am I reliable? Yes. Do I work hard for my kids? Absolutely! Am I a morning person who can be bothered to do this work right now? Absolutely  _ not _ .”

It was hard to reign in the grin that spread wide across Daichi’s face, listening to the adorable teacher complain to himself. 

_ So he wasn't a morning person, good to know. _

When he saw the teacher stumble slightly, Daichi leaped forward, hands held out to help steady the tower. “Woah there,” he laughed, ignoring the fact that his hand had brushed Suga’s.

“Huh? Officer Daichi?” Suga’s head popped into view from the side, and with his cheeks pink from either exhaustion or embarrassment, all Daichi wanted to do was pinch them.

“Need some help?” the officer asked, not actually waiting for a reply before taking half the pile into his own arms. He noted that they were significantly heavier then they looked which meant Suga definitely had some muscle on him to be able to carry everything himself. “And um- no need to call me… officer when the kids aren't around,” he smiled at the man bashfully. “Just... Daichi.”

“Oh! Okay, -Yes, Thank you...Daichi” the teacher smiled at him, now from over the stack the books that had been cut in half. He then looked down, a hint of pink during his cheeks. “I -um -you didn't happen to hear me say anything did you?” 

How could a man be so adorable, Daichi wanted to know. But seeing as this was just their second day meeting, he didn't know how far he could go with teasing and decided to spare the man.

“Hm? Did you say something?” He feigned innocence.

Suga looked relieved and shook his head, “No, it’s nothing.” Daichi detected the hint of relief in his voice and smiled. 

“So, what are you doing here so early?” Suga asked lightly, changing the subject.

Daichi let him, “Patrol. Gotta get familiar with this place as much as possible.”

Suga nodded in understanding. 

“What about you? What’s with all these books?” Daichi glanced at the title at the top of his pile. It was a picture of a giraffe bending its neck down to fit its face on the cover of the book. ‘Giraffe Problems’ it read. 

“Book club!” Suga explained. “I started taking the sets of books home a little at a time to check them out..but..” Suga laughed embarrassedly, “I totally forgot that I needed them all today.” But then Suga slid his eyes to Daichi, his eyes twinkling and mischievous and had Daichi feeling warm. “Luckily I have a big strong Policeman to help me.” He nudged him with his elbow for emphasis.

If Suga was hoping to turn Daichi back into the mumbling mess from yesterday he was wrong. Maybe Daichi  _ should _ have teased him about the muttering he had heard earlier. It wasn't fair how Suga's words could rile him up. But Daichi took a breath, he had to play cool. Not like yesterday. He grimaced on the inside, definitely not like yesterday.

“It’s a good thing ‘big strong policeman’ is written on my resume,” he smirked at Suga. Proud of himself for not stuttering at the execution. 

The man froze for a moment, either not expecting Daichi to have a comeback so quickly or just finding the comeback cute, before he burst into laughter. 

The two men continued walking to the classroom, and Daichi wanted to keep talking to Suga so he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

“You’re really good with kids,” he complimented the man.

Suga blinked at the sudden compliment but allowed a grin to spread across his face, and a small tint of red to stain his cheeks. “Well, thank you.” He laughed. “I get told that a lot.”

Daichi nodded, “and modest too.” His teasing tone was evident.

The teacher hummed before giving him a wink, “you know it.”

Daichi laughed and shook his head. “Is that the only reason you became a teacher then?”

“Hm,” Suga’s nose crinkled as he took a moment to think. “Kind of. People always told me I was good with kids, I’m an only child but I have younger cousins that I’d help out with. In high school I realized I was good at teaching others and good with kids, so why not?” He shrugged to emphasize his point.

Daichi thought for a second before nodding, “that’s a good reason.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, better than doing it because your family forced you or something.” Daichi didn’t mean to allow his tone to turn hard, but it leaked out without him intending it to. “That happens all too often, unfortunately.”

Suga was silent for a moment. And when Daichi didn’t get a reply, he turned and looked at Suga expectantly. Suga had a soft yet serious look on his face as he seemed to be studying Daichi's own. “Is that what happened with you?” he asked with a small frown.

A soft smile graced Daichi’s face in return, “Why do you look so serious, sensei?”

“Daichi-” the teacher began, as if he was going to reprimand the man.

“I feel like you’re concerned for me and that makes me happy.” Daichi just replied with a laugh. Again, the man tried not to take anything seriously, he had to remind himself that it was just their second day meeting. It would be weird to open up like that. As he said this, they came up to Suga's classroom door, and Daichi stood to the side to allow Suga to try and open it with one hand. 

As much as he really liked Suga, talking about his private life on duty didn’t sit well with him. It did feel nice to see Suga look worried, or at least he hoped Suga was worried. 

“I am concerned” Suga continued as he walked into the room and placed the books on a table. “No one should be forced-”

Daichi placed his pile of books next to Suga’s and shook his head. “Don’t worry, that’s an old story.”

The look on Suga’s face told him the teacher was still comprehensive. 

“Suga, really” Daichi continued with a shrug. “It’s a story for another time, did you expect me to be the type of person to spill my life randomly like this?” he raised a brow and crossed his arms. The mention of ‘another time’ didn’t escape either man. Too soon to clarify whether that meant another time at school, during their chance meetings, or another time scheduled outside of work. Either way, Suga seemed to let it go.

“Nah, I expect you to be a person who gets shy and introduces himself as ‘Officer Daichi’.”

Daichi sighed, but still had a smile on his face, even as his cheeks tinted pink. “Will you ever let that go? I am a sensitive man.” He placed his hand on his heart for emphasis. 

Suga shook his head, “No, I quite enjoy seeing the big strong Policeman blush.”

“Oh ho, good with kids, modest AND funny. You’re a triple threat aren’t you?”

The flush that graced the teacher's face did not go unnoticed by Daichi, who felt his heart fill watching the teacher laugh. 

Sady, upon noticing the time, Daichi realized it was best that he get back outside and back to work. He waved to Suga as he headed out the door with the promise to see him later. 

As Daichi made his way outside the gates and towards Iwaizumi, his partner greeted him with a nod, noting that the man was coming from the school. 

“So I’m assuming you ran into a certain someone huh?” Iwaizumi smirked, taking in his partner's tinted ears.

“No comment.”

“Well it seems like you were able to fulfil your promise to a certain someone.” 

“You’re both so annoying.”

“So do you want Oikawa to call you or do you want me to tell him what happened instead.”

Daichi groaned and actually had to take a minute to think about which option would be better. “Just tell him I said more than hi.” He concluded.

Iwaizumi raised a brow, “if you think that will settle Oikawa’s curiosity-”

“That's all he’s getting.”

“Alright alright, I'll let him know.” he laughed. 

Soon enough, before Iwaizumi could tease him anymore, children began to arrive at school. The officers patrolled the area, watching the kids, as well as the adults around the area, looking for anyone suspicious, as well as cars that were passing by. 

A few parents had come to talk to them, those that hadn't had a chance to meet them yesterday, which was good for the officers to familiarize themselves with the faces of the guardians. 

The day passed rather quickly, during their break Daichi had received 2 missed calls and about 10 texts from Oikawa demanding to know what had happened. Daichi just looked at Iwaizumi who shrugged, already guessing what Daichi was about to say.

The end of the school day drew near and the officers headed back to the school.

As they approached the school they were greeted with loud voices of children. It looked like a couple classes were finishing off their school day with free time outside. Daichi noticed a familiar head of silver hair by the swings, pusing about 4 children simultaneously. Although Suga had praised Hinata’s boundless energy, Daichi had to wonder if Suga had just as much. Then he noticed the bright orange hair of the first grade teacher and concluded that both teachers were more similar than they let on.

**  
  
**

Iwaizumi said he would walk the perimeter while Daichi stayed on the grounds, he left with a wink and Daichi didn't have it in him to get annoyed. Oikawa was rubbing off way too much on Iwaizumi, he would be sure to let Iwaizumi know. The man would be horrified.

“Officer Sawamura!” small voices were calling out his name, he turned to see Ayaka and another child running up to him. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” the other child asked him. 

Daichi was slightly startled at the unexpected question but still smiled at the kids, “um...blue?”

The child nodded her head, then looked at Ayaka who blinked at Daichi. “Cliche..but okay!” she said before taking the hand of her friend and running off.

Daichi stood in his spot completely dumbfounded, did 8 year olds usually use the word cliche?

But a few minutes later they had come back. 

“Open your hand” demanded Ayaka. 

Daichi was confused but did not question the demanding tone of the 8 year old. “Okay?” he replied, opening his hand palm up. The other little girl lifted her hand and placed something into the officers waiting one. Daichi just prayed it wasn’ a bug. If it was a bug he wasn't sure whether he could manage not to scream. 

When the girl's hand pulled away, they immediately ran off giggling. 

_ Bugs, it's totally bugs. Why would they run if it wasn't a bug? _

Daichi hesitantly looked down to his hand and his eyes widened. 

It was a rock, a small gray rock about half the size of his palm. Oval and smooth, in the centre there was a happy smile drawn on with a blue marker. Little blue hearts decorated both sides. 

His heart swelled as he looked up to see the girls watching him from the playground, waving when they saw he was looking at them. 

Daichi laughed and waved back, they were adorable and he would have to rub it in Iwaizumi’s face.

“They’re sweet aren’t they?” A voice asked from Daichi’s side. The officer had to fight not to jump. 

He looked to see Suga next to him smiling. 

“I didn’t see you coming over here,” Daichi said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Suga shrugged but his eyes twinkled, “if I can sneak up on an officer you think I'd be a good criminal?”

This time Daichi laughed out loud, “with your deceiving looks, I think you'd give every cop a run for their money.”

Suga blinked and lightly licked his bottom lip. “Ooh? And what kind of looks are they?” Suga asked, his lips splitting into a playful smile.

Daichi faltered, “what-” ooh crap he hadn't meant to say that out loud. “I - you know- you just look like - and you act like-”

Suga just raised his brow, waiting for Daichi to continue. The officer groaned trying to find the words to explain. But then he looked back at Suga and took in Suga's very entertained expression and decided otherwise. Plus, he was working, and he was pretty sure telling someone how beautiful they looked was against policy while on the job...or at least not professional. 

“Forget it, sorry I shouldn't have said that” He just shook his head while looking down at the rock in his hand. (Thus, missing the way Suga frowned slightly, a hint of disappointment quickly flashing on his face.)

But just as quickly, a smile found its way back to Suga’s face. “Maybe for another time?” He asked tentatively.

Daichi’s face snapped up to look at the teacher, whether intentional or not, Suga had used the same phrase as earlier. 

Another time.

He really hoped at this point they both had the same idea of what ‘another time’ meant. 

But Daichi nodded, “another time.” He smiled at the teacher.

Suga’s eyes lit up at the confirmation. He then seemed to hesitate for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. He looked down at his hands which were twisting in front of him before hesitantly looking back up at Daichi. “Daichi-um-”

But before he could finish his sentence the school bell suddenly began to ring. Both men looked up, surprised it was the end of the school day already. 

“Oh shoot,” Suga cursed before immediately jogging over to the kids. “Okay everyone! Make sure you have your backpacks! And wash your hands when you get home! Taro I am looking at you!”

Daichi chuckled as he watched the 2nd grade teacher run around, even as more kids from inside began to spill out a few moments later. 

“So,” Another voice came from behind him. Daichi spun around to see the first grade teacher, Hinata Shouyou, standing behind him with his hands behind his back. “Whatcha got there?” the 1st grade teacher asked him innocently.

Daichi looked at the teacher before holding out his hand. “A rock?” Assuming that was what the teacher was referring to. _ Did all elementary school teachers know how to sneak up on people?  _

Hinata’s eyes widened and his face split into a grin. “You were given a rock! Was it Ayaka and Nanami? Those girls only give rocks to people they think are extremely good looking!”

“Um-”

“I never got a rock though, they said I was too cute.” The small teacher frowned, “Those girls, they gave me a flower instead but I wanted a rock!”

Daichi still didn't know what to say. Then Hinata looked at Daichi with a sly grin, “ You know, they gave Suga a rock too.”

“Really?” Daichi asked, not sure what else to say. He did admit that the girls had good taste.

“Yup, I couldn't argue with them there, Suga is definitely gorgeous. He's so pretty don’t you agree?” 

Daichi eyes widened, “Um…” 

Hinata continued to stare at him expectantly, there didn't seem to be a way to get out of this.

“Y-yes?” 

The teacher grinned and nodded, looking satisfied with the answer. 

“So you like blue huh? He asked, looking at the rock again. “Suga’s rock was green.” 

Meaning Suga’s favourite colour was green. Daichi could see that. He was pretty sure Suga would look amazing in green. But he wasn't sure why the orange-haired teacher was telling him this. 

“I-I see.” 

Again the teacher nodded. “Okay,” The teacher puffed out his chest. “I have to go! But I’ll see you around Officer Sawamura!”

Daichi didn’t even get a chance to say bye before the small orange haired man was running at full speed toward the playground “Ayaka!! Nanami!!” to which he heard the girls shrieking and laughing as they ran away from their old teacher. 

**  
  
  
  
**

It was the end of the day and Iwaizumi and Daichi were changing back into their clothes when Daichi pulled out the rock from his pocket. He had already rubbed it in Iwaizumi’s face and was satisfied when the man told him to fuck off. But looking at the rock again, the officer plopped on the bench with a sigh. 

“Alright,” he sighed in defeat looking at his partner who was buttoning up his shirt. “Go ahead, tell me you told me so.” 

Iwaizumi looked at his partner and at the rock and could already guess what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb. “I’m always right. What is it about this time?”

Daichi didn't even have energy to be shy about it, He just sighed again and looked at his hands, “I like him. I like Suga.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, “yeah, no shit.” 

Daichi only groaned again. 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

The man sighed and shrugged, “nothing?” 

“Wrong answer.”

“Then what?”

“Ask him out.”

“I can’t. He's too pretty. I’ll combust.”

“You won't”

Daichi shook his head, “I will.”

The thing about Daichi was that he was stubborn. It usually worked in his favour, helped him pass exams and accomplish his goals. Being stubborn was useful. Except when he was being negative. There was only one way to fix a negative stubborn Daichi.

Iwaizumi sighed as he typed something into his phone. “Tomorrow, Oikawa wants to have dinner with us.” Deciding that it was better to let this go and leave it to Oikawa to fix.

He smiled slightly when he immediately received a text from his boyfriend confirming that he couldn't wait for dinner with his two best boys.

“Fine,” Daichi sighed, “but if he keeps bothering me about asking out Suga I can't promise that I won't hit him.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “he’ll deserve it.”

****  
  


Friday night came quickly. The day passed as usual, with the officers patrolling the school. This time Iwaizmi and Daichi had switched so Daichi was mostly at the perimeter. He did get a few chances to talk to Suga though. First was in the morning when Suga had come into work. Suga told him about their first day of book club with the kids. And then he saw Suga again briefly after all the kids had gone home. One last round the perimeter had him running into Suga who said he was leaving early to run an errand. Daichi was happy to see him once more before the weekend would make him wait 2 whole days. But Suga was in a hurry so Daichi wished him a good weekend and to be safe even if he was in a hurry. Suga had laughed and thanked him, saying he would try to survive without his big strong Policeman around to keep him safe. 

Daichi blushed up a storm when Suga had left.

Daichi and Iwaizumi were making their way to the restaurant where Oikawa was waiting outside. It was still late spring so the nights were getting warmer, Daichi wore a long sleeve t, pushed up to his elbows, and jeans. Iwaizumi was dressed similarly in a t-shirt and windbreaker, pushed to his elbows. It was easy to spot Oikawa because the man seemed to always be cold. Besides being tall, he was the only person wearing a long coat meant for chilly days of early spring, not early summer nights. 

The moment Oikawa caught sight of them, he began to wave his arms, “Iwa-chan! Dai-chan!” He yelled out, ignoring the fact that the two men could clearly see him and didn’t need him to call out. 

“You're too loud, Shitykawa” Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa tackled him in a hug. The man grabbed the back of Oikawa’s jacket, pulling him off of him before throwing him at Daichi. Oikawa didn't seem to mind, only whining when he had to let go of Iwaizumi’s body before happily attaching to Daichi’s. 

“Dai-chan I missed you!” the man whined, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck. Daichi just laughed and patted his friend on the back. 

But Oikawa wouldn't get off even after a few moments.

“Iwaizumi get your boyfriend off of me.”

Iwaizumi looked at Daichi then at his boyfriend before shrugging and turning to head into the restaurant. “He’s your problem now.”

That obviously was not the answer Oikawa had been expecting. “Iwa-chan!” he yelled, lifting his head to glare at his boyfriend only to see him head through the doors. “Fine! I'm sticking to Dai-chan!” he yelled, moving his head back to Daichi’s neck.

“Oikawa come on,” Daichi pleaded, struggling to get the man off of him. When it became clear that no amount of struggling would get the man off, Daichi sighed and gave up. He just started to walk awkwardly through the restaurant entrance. “Oikawa I don't know how you expect to sit at the table when you're still hanging on me,” Daichi sighed as the three of them were being led to their table by a waitress who had given them a funny look when they walked in.

Daichi promised her that the man hugging him wasn't drunk, but he didn't know if that made it better or worse. 

“I’m not moving until Iwa-chan shows me that he loves me.” Oikawa repeated as they walked to their table.

“Iwaizumi” Daichi groaned, pleading with his friend. 

Iwaizumi only snorted, “Stop being so spoiled Tooru.”

And just as they were to be sat at their table, a voice from the table next to them called out “Daichi?” 

The voice that called his name had become very familiar to the man who imagined that same voice everynight. And although Daichi had been missing that voice since he left work that day, Daichi  _ pleaded _ that he had been mistaken as he slowly turned his head and came face to face with a very confused looking Suga.

“Suga!” Daichi squeaked, silently pushing at Oikawa to GET OFF and OUT of the very misleading position he was sure they were in. 

“Oh, hey” Iwaizumi greeted, not bothering to help Daichi at all or get his boyfriend who was still pouting and draped over Daichi. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

Suga nodded, glancing at Iwaizumi before his eyes turned back to Daichi, and the man in Daichi’s arms. “Yeah, Asahi, Hinata and I are having dinner with some friends.”

“Hey Officer Iwaizumi! Officer Sawamura!” Hinata greeted loudly with a wave. 

“Officer?” One of the other men at the table asked, brows furrowed. He sat next to Hinata and his dark hair and glare on his face made him look like the exact opposite of the elementary school teacher. “They’re police officers?”

Daichi felt suddenly Oikawa tense in his arms before finally lifting his head to look at the people they were talking to. The black haired man also froze for a moment when he looked at the man in Daichi’s arms.

“Oikawa-san?” He asked, seemingly in disbelief.

Daichi could see Oikawa’s jaw clench before he plastered one of his too big and intimidating smiles on his face. “Tobio-chan! What a surprise.”

Tobio- that name was vaguely familiar to Daichi but he couldn't put a finger on it. He looked at Iwaizumi who seemed to be feeling the same as Daichi. Either way, it didn't seem that they had a good history.

“You guys are police officers??” another man at the table yelled, slamming his hands on the table and looked at the three. He had a fierce face and his shaved head made it worse.

“Yes, I think we've established that,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Tanaka, we’re inside a restaurant!” Suga scolded him with a frown. 

“But Suga-san!” the man with a tuft of blonde at the front of his head, beside the bald one-Tanaka- also rose from his seat. “They’re cops!”

“Again,” Oikawa drawled, “established.”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi glared at him, an order to shut up. 

“But Iwa-channn” Oikawa whined, his mood getting worse. “They're _ firefighters _ .” he cried as though the word itself disgusted him.

And Oh,  _ Ohhhh _ that made more sense. Tobio. As in Kageyama Tobio. The recruit that Oikawa had taken under his wing only to have him leave and become a firefighter, their ‘enemies’ instead. 

Daichi looked from the firefighters ready to fight, Oikawa who looked ready to either cry or kill someone, and Suga who was just looking at Daichi confused. 

Daichi could feel a headache come on. He should have stayed home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised myself by getting this chapter out so fast.  
> Been back to work for a week but don't have anything to do yet so I've been writing all day at my desk. (no one tell my boss).  
> Also Asian summers are so hot and humid...and it's only the beginning. I heard the first Cicadas cry the other day and almost started crying myself. Those mfs are scary. Plus wearing a mask everyday all day is ruining my skin. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Also major thank you to Veena_Mustang for becoming my Beta Reader!!
> 
> Next time:  
> More Headaches  
> More Flirting  
> More Oikawa


	3. A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquid courage makes for an interesting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not goona lie, it was strange writing about police officers during this time.

Daichi heaved another sigh, this was not what he was expecting his Friday night to be like. 

Hinata had effectively ignored, or not noticed the tense mood, and enthusiastically suggested they join tables together. The waitress hadn't even bothered to get the other parties approval before moving the tables to accommodate the nine men. 

Daichi had tried his best to subtly push Oikawa away and into his own seat but the brown haired man had just dragged his chair right up next to Daichi’s and attached right back to the man. 

So now they all sat around the table, Oikawa attached to Daichi but having an intense glaring competition with the three firefighters, Iwaizumi was simply looking at the drinks menu, Asahi seemed to be trying to get Hinata to stay in his seat and Suga was strangely quiet. 

When Iwaizmi called the waitress back, everyone gave their drink orders.

“I want a Lemon Sour.” Oikawa had whispered to Daichi, who just sighed and turned to the Waitress. 

“One beer and one Lemon sour.”

Iwaizumi grunted and held up a hand, “Cancel the lemon sour. Replace that with a coke.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled. “I want a lemon sour!”

“You do not need alcohol right now.”

“Pft, the policeman can't handle a simple lemon sour? What a lightweight.” Tanaka and snickered.

“Fuck you,” Oikawa sneered before turning back to Iwaizumi, “you’re not my mom Iwa-chan. I want a lemon sour.”

“Stop being rude Shittykawa.”

“Fuck you too.”

Daichi tried to calm the raging man and rubbed his hand over Oikawa’s back. It did no one any good whe Oikawa was upset, especially in front of new company. 

“Waitress, I want 3 lemon sours!” the one beside Tanaka called, smirking at Oikawa when the waitress nodded. But was immediately hit in the back of the head by Suga. 

“What did I say about being rude to other people?” he reprimanded him

Once the waitress left, he turned to the three policemen and gave a small smile. “I’m sorry for them, they forget they’re adults.”

“They're not the only ones” Iwaizumi muttered quietly, but still loud enough for Oikawa to hear and cast a strong glare to the man on his left.

“This loud idiot is Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” Suga pointed to the bald one. Then he gestured to the smaller one beside him with the blonde tuft. “And this firecracker is Nishinoya Yuu.”

Nishiyoa cackled and jabbed Tanaka with his elbow. “You hear that? I'm a firecracker and you're just a loud idiot.”

“Noya,” Asahi childed the man softly. Daichi was surprised to see Nishinoya look at the man for a moment before nodding his head and sitting properly, the earlier mischievous energy dissipated but his smile remained the same.

“And this,” Suga continued, gesturing to the stoic man beside Hinata, “is Kageyama Tobio. They’re all firefighters.” 

“Fuckin firefighters.” Daichi heard Oikawa mutter into his shoulder. He did admit that firefighters and Police officers didn’t always get along. Even Daichi didn’t exactly like running into them. There was always tension and snarky comments made. Even when Daichi tried to be civil, it always ended with Daichi fuming and promising to crush them into dust.

Suga then looked at the firefighters and gestured to Iwaizumi and Daichi. “This is Officer Iwaizumi Hajime and Officer Sawamura...Daichi.” He glanced at Daichi as he said his first name with an expression that Daichi wasn’t able to decipher. “They’re the officers involved in patrolling the school because of the strange man lurking around.”

Iwaizumi nodded in greeting while Daichi said it was nice to meet them.

“So you guys still haven’t caught that fucker yet?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yuu, language.” Asahi frowned at him, but the smaller man just waved him off. 

“What’s taking so long? It’s already been a week!”

Daichi griminced, he did admit they were not making as much progress as he had hoped, but it wasn’t their fault. “Well it’s not like we know when the guy will show up.”

“Ugh you guys are so SLOW,” Tanaka cried. “We would’ve caught that rat-faced shit bag by now!”

Iwaizumi scoffed, “Yeah right, you’d probably attack any man who looks suspicious.”

“DUH,” Tanaka cried. “If they look suspicious it means they’re guilty of something!”

Nishinoya nodded his head in agreement.

“Un-fucking-beliveable.” Iwaizumi shook his head as Daichi wondered if they were being serious.

“So you admit Ryuu was right!” The shorter fireman declared, pointing at Iwaizumi. 

Daichi sighed and shook his head. But he turned his head when he heard another voice talking nearby.

“Was Tanaka-san not right?” Hinata was asking Kageyama.

Kageyama scrowled back “No you idiot, even I know that you shouldn’t do that.”

Hinata paused, “You probably think that way because you look suspicious yourself.”

“The fuck-”

He didn’t get to hear the rest of what Kageyama was going to say because he could feel Oikawa shaking against his arm. He realized that Oikawa had heard the entire conversation and was snickering at Kageyama’s expense.

Daichi sighed and looked back up to see Suga and Asahi trying to calm down Tanaka and Nishinoya who were arguing with Iwaizumi. Too much disorder for a friday night. Daichi needed to do something.

Daichi looked back down at the man-child beside him and decided he should also introduce him. He lifted his hand and pinched Oikawa’s side. He got the desired result when the man cried and jumped, effectively getting everyone else’s attention. Realizing he was used, Oikawa frowned and pinched Daichi back. 

“ _ Shit _ -sorry.” but Daichi couldn't help but want to mess with him again, this time he lifted his hand and ruffled Oikawa’s hair lightly. 

He ignored him when the brown haired-man gasped and cried, “NO.”

Daichi smiled before looking at everyone else. “I didn’t want the princess to feel left out.”

Again he ignored it when Oikawa growled “Fuck off” before he whined at the state of his hair.

He didn't seem to notice Hinata nudging Suga while the silver-haired man was looking down, dejected.

“This royal mess is Oikawa Tooru, he’s also an officer.” Oikawa didn’t acknowledge anyone, keeping his cheek on Daich’s shoulder while pouting. He was trying to use his fingers to fluff his hair back into place .

“I think I’ve seen you on TV.” Asahi commented, his face a look of vague recognition. 

That seemed to cause Oikawa to perk up. He lifted his face from Daichi’ shoulder and glanced at the giant man with interest. 

“What?” Tanaka cried, slamming his hands on the table yet again. “That's not fair! Who the hell wants to watch officers on the tv screen.”

“Who doesn’t?” Oikawa lifted his chin, sliding his eyes over with an even expression. “They recognized the power that my gorgeous self has and decided I should be on TV. An officer should be someone people look up to and someone you can trust.” He looked at the firefighter with a bored expression. “While you have to stay cooped up inside your little firehall waiting to be called outside like dogs.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. _ Oh shit. _

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi barked

Suga immediately gripped Tanaka’s shirt and yanked him down when the man stood ready to launch across the table.

“I’m gonna kill him-” Tanaka roared.

“The fuck did you just say?!” Nishinoya cried next to him, who was being held down by Asahi.

Oikawa ignored them and looked over to Kageyama. “Ask Tobio-chan over there, he obviously couldn’t take the responsibility and decided to hide out in a fire dog house instead.”

Kageyama scrowled.

“Oikawa shut the fuck up right now.” Iwaizumi grounded out, his expression dark. “You’re being a goddamn jackass.”

Oikawa whipped around to stare at Iwaizumi. “ _ I’m _ acting like a jackass?” he asked incredulously.

He stared at Iwaizumi for a few moments, his expression unreadable. But Daichi noticed the slight gloss in Oikawa’s eyes. 

Worriedly he gave Oikawa’s arms a small squeeze, “hey-”

Oikawa abruptly pushed himself off Daichi and stood up, his eyes not leaving Iwaizumi. 

“Eat a dick, Iwa-chan.” he growled before stomping off to the washroom. 

It was silent for a moment. Everyone was confused at the outburst.

Daichi looked at Iwaizumi and before he could say anything the man just sighed.

“Yeah I know, I’m going.” He stood up from his chair and left in the direction where Oikawa had disappeared.

Daichi sighed once more and scratched the back of his head.  _ Those two… _

He then smiled sheepishly at the rest of the table. “I’m really sorry for Oikawa. He can be...emotional sometimes.” He looked at the firefighters who looked like they didn't know whether to be angry or surprised, “he didn’t mean what he said. He was just taking his anger out on you.”

It was silent for a few more moments and Daichi was contemplating just calling it a night and leaving. Honestly, could it get anymore awkward?

“Um,” Kageyama looked between the washroom doors and Daichi, his brows furrowed. “Shouldn’t you go after Oikawa-san?”

Daichi blinked, “but Iwaizumi went after him already.”

“No- uh,” Kageyama struggled to find the words.

“He means,” Suga spoke up, the look of confusion on his face mimicked the dark haired firefighter’s. “Shouldn't  _ you _ be the one to go after Oikawa-san?”

_ Me? _ “What?” Daichi looked at him. “Why?”

Nishinoya tilted his head, “isn’t he your boyfriend?”

Daichi’s eyes went comically wide. “What? No!” Daichi looked at Kageyama and then to Suga and adamantly shook his head. “He’s not-no, it’s not like that.” 

Asahi smiled at Daichi empathetically, “it’s okay you know.” He gently took Nishinoya’s hand in his. “Me and Noya are together. No one will judge.” The small firefighter nodded enthusiastically.

Daichi was lost for words between the fact that Suga thought he had a boyfriend, or the fact that the gentle giant school teacher was dating the eccentric firefighter. 

“Hmmm,” Hinata scratched his chin. “I think Daichi-san and Oikawa-san don’t really suit each other.”

“Hinata!” Suga frowned, “don’t be rude!” Then he turned to Daichi. “Um, like Asahi said, it’s fine if you guys...are dating.” but he wasn’t looking at Daichi when he said that, his eyes turned down to his hands.

But that just made Daichi frown, would it be fine?

“I’m just saying Suga-san! Oikawa-san looks like Daichi-san’s son, not his boyfriend.”

It wasn’t the first time he'd been told that. “Look,” Daichi sighed. “I’ve known Oikawa since we entered the academy. Teachers tended to pair us together because I could control him.” He ran a hand through his short hair, remembering all the trouble his mood would bring. “He can get nasty and cruel with his words, but he really is capable. Honestly a better officer than me. He just..needs attention.”

“So you ARE together!” Nishinoya declared. 

Just as Daichi was about to explain everything, Asahi suddenly noticed two men walking out of the washroom.

“Oh, they’re back.” All of the men turned to see Oikawa, face red and eyes slightly puffy but with a smile on his face, leading Iwaizumi back to the table by the hand.

Without a word Oikawa pulled his chair away from Daichi to put in next to Iwaizumis before laying his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, their hands still intertwined. “Whatcha guys talking about?” Oikawa asked, his voice light, as if nothing had happened. 

Daichi could see everyone's confused expressions as they looked between Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daichi. 

“Polyamo-”

“No,” Daichi cut off Tanaka. 

Oikawa looked at Daichi confused, “What?”

“They think Daichi is your boyfriend.” Iwaizumi explained, having understood the situation almost immediately. 

“Oh,  _ oh _ ” Oikawa’s eyebrows rose before he started to giggle. “Me and Dai-chan? No way.” He looked at Daichi and gave a wink. “Sorry I had to break your heart this way. We just would never work out.” 

Daichi scoffed and rolled his eyes, “what a shame. And I was so hoping I'd finally get my chance.” Daichi replied with a straight face.

Oikawa just giggled and buried himself comfortably into Iwaizumi’s side. Daichi smiled as he watched Oikawa look so happy. Life was easier for everyone when Oikawa was happy.

Daichi looked to the group once more, “Okay, I’ll try this again. This mess that just broke my heart is Oikawa Tooru, he works for the PR department. The man he’s clinging onto is his boyfriend. Not me.” He said this pointedly looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Tanaka closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before leaning over and strongly patting Daichi on the shoulder. “I’m sorry for your heartbreak man.”

Daichi spluttered, “wait- what?”

Tanak shook his head, “No man should get his heart broken like that and have to watch the man he loves flirting.” He glared at Oikawa whose jaw had dropped. 

“Another reason why policemen suck.” Nishinoya piped up, shaking his head. 

“But Sawamura-san, you’re alright.” Tanaka gave Daichi another pat on the back before sitting down. “Us broken-hearted men have to stick together.”

Daichi heard Hinata, and even Kageyama, laugh into their hands.

Daichi looked at Sugawara who had been strangely quiet the whole interaction. “I-” He blinked. “What’s happening?” 

It seemed that Suga wasn’t immune to the desperately confused look Daichi was giving him and began to laugh. “You’ve been accepted, Daichi.”

“Accepted?” Daichi furrowed his brows, “but what does that entail? Because if it means I’m cool enough to hang out with you then that's great, but if it means I have to switch jobs then i'll have to decline?”

Suga laughed into the back of his hand, his eyes disappearing into crescent moons that made Daichi feel butterflies in his stomach. “Aw Daichi, you wouldn't throw away your job for me?”

Daichi grinned and shrugged, “Sorry Suga. can't exactly deprive the world of this policeman.”

“Ah you’re right,” Suga mused, leaning forward to rest his chin on his palm. “Gotta let the big strong policeman help others.”

Hearing Suga call him that infront of everyone had Daichi’s cheeks gain colour quickly. He had no idea if Suga was teasing him or flirting with him but -god- he did not want it to stop.

Oikawa watched the interaction with interested eyes before looking up at Iwaizumi. His boyfriend noticed what he was trying to silently communicate and nodded his head in confirmation. __

_ That’s him. _

Immediately, a large smile spread across Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa jumped up and threw his chair next to Daichi again, resuming his position of attaching himself to Daichi’s side. 

“Ah! He switched again!” Nishinoya yelled.

“Cruel heartbreaker! Have you no shame!” Tanaka cried.

Oikawa ignored him and looked at Suga curiously, noticing the tightening of his smile. “So, Dai-shan.” Oikawa purred, holding onto Daichi’s arm. “How do you know the friends of the enemy?”

“Are you going to keep calling us that?” Kageyama gruffed out.

Oikawa didn’t even look over at the man, clearly pretending he didn’t exist.

Daichi sighed but didn't shake off his friend.

Oikawa wasn't the only one who noticed this and watched as the silver haired man's jaw clenched.

“This is Sugawara sensei, he teaches 2nd grade at the school Iwaizumi and I are patrolling.” Then Daichi gestured to Hinata and Asahi. “This is Hinata sensei, he teaches first grade. And Azumane sensei, he teaches 4th grade.”

“Oikawa-san,” Suga addressed Oikawa with clenched teeth (not that Daichi noticed). “I believe Daichi said that you are dating Iwaizumi-san.”

Oikawa smiled sweetly and nodded, “that’s right.”

“So I believe your fight with Iwaizumi-san has been resolved.”

Again Oikawa nodded, and blew his boyfriend a kiss.

“So why,” Suga had a stiff grin on his face. “Are you still attached to Daichi?”

Daichi looked between the two men, back and forth, unsure what was happening.

Oikawa laughed and held onto Daichi tighter, “because I love Dai-chan.”

Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata gasped. 

“The truth has been revealed,” Nishinoya whispered.

Iwaizumi glared at them, “are you all idiots?”

“He just said he’s in love with Daichi-san!” Daichi lifted a brow, first name basis already?

“Ah, ah, ah,” Oikawa looked at the others, “you didn’t let me finish. Honestly always jumping to conclusions. This is why you aren’t officers.”

More sounds of protest arose to which Oikawa ignored to turn back to Suga.

“I am in love with Iwa-chan. He’s the love of my life.”

Daichi glanced at Iwaizumi when he saw him cough into his fist. Obviously hiding his embarrassment. “But Dai-chan also belongs to me.”

Daichi frowned, “I don’t belong-”

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend, so all of his attention goes to me, isn’t that right Dai-chan.”

Daichi blushed when Oikawa had said ‘boyfriend’ immediately letting everyone know his open preferences. But Oikawa was right.

He shrugged, “ I mean... I guess that’s true.” Thinking about it, his attention was always on work or on Oikawa. Even if Iwaizumi was involved, Oikawa was always an extension. “But I don’t belong-”

“See,”Oikawa smiled sweetly at the teacher. “So I can go between them and hug them and get attention anytime I want because poor Daichi has no one else.”

“Why do you make me sound like an old lonely-”

“Waitress!” Suga suddenly called, he was frowning. Why was he frowning?

“I’ll have a  _ whiskey highball _ ”

“Uh Suga-san, we haven’t even ordered food yet.” Kageyama informed him.

Suga ignored his friend, “and an  _ Umeshu _ .”

“Uh-oh,” Asahi muttered.

“Suga’s getting drunk!” Nishinoya sang.

Oikawa immediately looked towards his boyfriend. “Iwa-chan! Can I have alcohol now?” He fluttered his eyes for more effect.

Iwaizumi sighed, “Yeah, go for it. But if you get drunk I ain’t dragging your ass home.”

“That’s fine,” Oikawa waved his hand, “I’ll stay with Dai-chan.”

“What?”

“Waitress! Add 2 lemon sours to that!”

\---

Never again. Daichi held his head in his hands as the shouting around him continued.

He would never again go out drinking with Oikawa. Maybe Iwaizumi...no that would mean Oikawa by extension.

Daichi sighed.

“Firefighters save peoples LIVES”

“Police officers save MORE.”

“We save people from fire! That's like the deadliest thing out there.”

“Nuh-uh, Guns are the deadliest.”

“Guns are illegal in Japan, Nishinoya-san.”

“Shut up! Firecraker-chan is right! Just because they're illegal doesn't mean they don’t exist here!”

“Well...well-”

“Firefighters are hot as hell!”

“Yeah! -Thank you Tanaka-san.”

“I think  _ Daichi _ is hot as hell.”

Daichi froze, with his head still down, it took him a moment to process the words before he lifted his head. His cheeks turned bright pink as he looked at Suga, whose words had been slurred and was pointing his wobbly finger at Daichi. 

“Ohoho,” Oikawa giggled, turning and burying his face into Iwaizumi’s arm.

Somehow through the glasses and glasses of alcohol they had consumed, Oikawa had decided to stop ignoring Kageyama and promptly began arguing instead. During their arguments, Oikawa had thrown himself back against Iwaizumi’s shoulder when he missed his boyfriend too much, and Hinata had passed out on Kageyama’s after 2 drinks. 

“I think Asahi-san is way hotter than Daichi-san!” Nishinoya announced, having climbed into his boyfriend's lap sometime during the chaos. He threw his arms around Asahi’s neck. “I mean yeah Daichi-san is big and all muscly-”

“Really Muscly,” Suga hiccuped as he continued to smile at Daichi. Daichi could feel the tips of his ears heat up.

“-but he wouldn’t be able to beat Asahi-san at an arm-wrestling match!”

“He could too!” both Oikawa and Suga had yelled back before turning to glare at each other. 

“Shouldn’t you be vying for your own boyfriend's strength?” Suga frowned at the brown haired man.

Oikawa only rolled his eyes, but with how drunk he was, he ended up moving his head as well. “My own boyfriend will fight the winner, duh.” Oikawa replied. “Besides, Dai-chan doesn’t have a boyfriend, so I have to take that role.” He took another swing of his drink but before it reached his lips, Iwaizumi grabbed the glass and plucked it out of his boyfriends hands.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried, desperately trying to grab back the drink that was held out of his reach.

Suga frowned even more and, ever so slightly, his lip jutted out in a small pout. Daichi had to hold back the smile that was trying to stretch out on his lips.

“Daichi,” Suga looked at the man and then pointed at Oikawa. “Does he,” Suga hiccuped, “Does he usually act as your pretend boyfriend?”

“Uh,” he scratched the back of his head and thought back to their academy days. On the rare occasion that Daichi did leave his dorm, it would be because Oikawa or Kuroo dragged him out. Being young, fit and tattooed, they tended to get some attention and more than once, especially when faced with a strong opponent, Daichi needed Oikawa to act as his lover to scare them off. “Yeah, he-”

Suga stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “No! That’s no good!”

Daichi furrowed his brows, “no good?”

Suga bowed his head and shook it so that his silver hair flopped around. “Daichi-” he pointed to the man. “Be-hiccup- be my boyfriend!”

Daichi felt his chest warm and allowed himself to smile. How could this man be so adorable. 

“Nooooo, Suga-san!” Tanaka cried, throwing himself at his friend. “You can’t date a cop! They’re the enemy!”

Suga looked at his friend and began struggling to push him off his lap. “Get off stupid.”

Oikawa and Nishinoya were snickering at the two, even Kageyama snorted when Suga began pushing at Tanaka’s face. 

“You know,” Iwaizumi looked at his partner. “I never knew someone could be as chaotic as Oikawa.”

Daichi hummed and continued to watch as Tanaka and Suga swatted at each other.

“You think he’ll remember any of this in the morning?”

They both looked at the silver-haired teacher who was now biting Tanaka’s hand while the man flailed. 

(Su-suga-san, stop biting Tanaka. He’s your friend.” Asahi was talking to the man as though he were a child.)

Iwaizumi patted Oikawa’s back as his boyfriend howled with laughter, before looking back at Daichi. “Probably not.”

Daichi sighed. 

_ Too bad _ . 

“Okay,” he stood up and went around to Suga with a glass of water. “I think that’s enough for today.” He ignored the protests from Oikawa and Nishinoya who were enjoying the show. Even Kageyama frowned in displeasure. “What do you think, Suga?” 

Suga had paused his assault on Tanaka and turned his eyes up to look at Daichi. As though a moment of sobriety overcame him, his eyes widened and he dropped Tanaka’s hand quickly before looking down in embarrassment. 

“Sorry…” the teacher apologized, taking the glass of water that was offered and chugging it down.

Daichi smiled as he watched the man he had only known for less than a week, who was absolutely drunk with his hair sticking up in odd places and his face red from alcohol and had just drunkenly asked him to be his boyfriend. He unconsciously reached out his hand and began patting Suga’s hair, flattening the strands into place. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Daichi asked.

For a second it looked like Suga would say no when he hesitated, but slowly he began to nod his head. His hand reached up and grabbed the hem of Daichi’s shirt.

“Ugh,” Oikawa wailed, “ that so fucking adorable. You’re taking Dai-chan away from me!”

Suga glanced at Oikawa and gave him a smug smile, causing the man to wail even more into his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Somehow they were able to rally everyone outside. Nishinoya was now on Asahi’s back, too drunk to stand properly. Kageyama had Hinata and Tanaka hanging on either side of him. Oikawa was leaning heavily into Iwaizumi’s side, arms wrapped around his neck. And Suga was standing next to Daichi, the only form of contact was Suga holding onto Daichi's sleeve. 

“Kageyama-kun, you sure you're okay sending back those two?” Daichi asked hesitantly as the dark haired man tried to balance both drunks. Kageyama nodded his head, slightly drunk himself but not enough to cause problems. “I’m fine. Hinata lives close by and Tanaka-,” He readjusted the man on his shoulder. “Tanaka-san lives in the dorms like me.”

Then the man glanced briefly from Suga to Daichi, his frown deepening. 

As though picking up on the young firefighters worries, Daichi smiled in an attempt to make him seem more friendly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Suga home safe and sound.'' 

Upon hearing his name, Suga lifted his head and looked at Daichi. He began giggling as he swayed on his feet. Daichi quickly grabbed his arm to steady him.

“I-um. it’s just, we -uh only met today.” Kageyama explained, expressing his apprehension.

Daichi softened, it was cute that he was worrying about Suga. “I understand,” Daichi chuckled, “But I am a cop. I promise to take Suga home safe and sound.”

With the promise, Kagayama was more willing to let Suga go. So after proper (drunken) goodbyes, they all split up.

____________________

“Daichi,” Suga giggled, tugging on the sleeve that he was holding, “Daichiiiii.”

Daichi smiled and looked back at the teacher.

“Yes, Suga?”

“Yer taking me home?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Luckily Kageyama had given him Suga’s address so that he wouldn't have to pry it out of the man himself. But while tilting his head, he ended up leaning the same way, stumbling towards the sidewalk.

Daichi reached forward and caught Suga before he could actually fall. “Careful.” Daichi chided him. After a moment of deliberation he put Suga’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own around Suga’s waist. 

Suga continued to giggle. “Strong policeman.” he leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder as they continued to walk. “Big strong policeman.”

Daichi felt his heart flutter. “Yes well this big strong policeman is trying to take you home.”

Suga just hummed. “Daichi,” Suga called again after a moment. 

“Yes?” Daichi chuckled. 

“Do ya like Oikawa?” 

Daichi paused for a moment and blinked. When he looked down at Suga he saw that the teacher looked unhappy with his lips in a frown and his brows pulled together.

“If you mean romantically, then no.” Daichi replied

The teacher perked up, “no?”

“Not romantically,” he confirmed. 

“But he sh-said he broke yer heart. And din-didn ya tell people he was your boyfriend?” Suga pressed, his words slurred. They had made it to what Daichi believed to be Suga’s building. He lived on the 3rd floor, three sets of stairs.

“I told people he was my boyfriend to keep other people away.” He helped Suga up the stairs to his front door and pulled out the keys that Kageyama and fished in Suga's pockets for. “So technically, he was my fake boyfriend.” He opened the door and led Suga inside. He took off his own shoes first and placed them to the side.

“You wan-wanted to keep people away?” Suga asked, leaning against the wall as Daichi bent down to help him pull off his shoes as well. 

“Well I didn't want to date. I was focused on my job.” Carefully he placed his arm around Suga’s waist again and led him into the apartment. From a quick glance around it was much more messy than Daichi had imagined. Books were stacked on the floor by the couch, some socks were on the floor. An old cup on the coffee table and a jacket was slwon across the back of a chair. The bedroom door seemed to be ajar as he caught a glimpse of the bed.

“What bout now?”

Daichi almost stumbled “I-what?” he struggled to not blush as he pulled Suga to his bedroom.  _ Don't be weird Daichi. You're just bringing the man you like into his bedroom and lay him in bed. Don't be weird. _

“Do you still not wanna date?”

“I-uh - I mean...if i find someone worth it...then maybe.”

Again Suga hummed as he was placed on his bed. Carefully Daichi pulled his legs up so that Suga was now laying down properly. He stared for a moment, Suga had closed his eyes and was lying peacefully, but he looked uncomfortable with his clothes still on. Should Daichi help him and take them off? No, that would be really weird. They definitely weren’t at that stage yet.  _ Yet _ . Hopefully they would be at that stage one day. Daichi blushed again as his mind began creating images.

“You must think I’m crazy.” Suga suddenly sighed. 

Daichi jumped not realizing the man was still awake. But he couldn't help but smile. This was probably the most Daichi had ever spoken to Suga and Suga was completely drunk. Yet he was so adorable and Daichi really didn”t know what to do. But in that moment, he sat on the edge of the bed and flattened Suga”s hair again, sweeping it out of his eyes. 

“I don’t think you’re crazy Suga.”

Suga gave him a disbelieving look. “I just met you and the ones-one time I see you outside, I’m drunk.”

Daichi laughed, “well yeah,” he shrugged. “But it’s nice to see another side of Suga-sensei.”

Suga was silent for a moment and Daichi began to assume that he had fallen asleep. Smiling, Daichi got up and grabbed the blanket to cover Suga.

“Daichi?” Suga suddenly called, voice soft and eyes closed. He didn't wait for Daichi to answer before continuing. “Where did you even come from?” It took another few moments of silence afterwards for Daichi to realize that Suga had actually fallen asleep. Daichi let out a disbelieving laugh. Suga never ceased to surprise him. 

After tucking Suga in, Daichi wrote a note letting Suga know that he would leave the key in his mailbox. 

For the fifth night in a row, Daichi dreamt about a silver haired teacher and his adorable pout that Daichi had been so thankful to witness. 

  
  
  


\---------

Monday came quickly and Daichi actually woke up quite happy. The weather was perfect as he went for his morning run and walked into work so perky that Iwaizumi groaned and asked him why he was looking like Oikawa so early in the morning. But Daichi paid him no mind, he was slightly nervous to see Suga, just how much did he remember? But Daichi didn’t really care. He just wanted to see Suga soon. 

He wasn’t even going out with the man and he was whipped. 

Daichi had ended up leaving for the school earlier than usual, he tried to keep his voice passive as he told Iwaizumi he'd go on ahead and just meet him there. (He was pretty sure Iwaizumi caught on but, thankfully, he just chuckled and said he’d seen him later.) 

When Daichi got to the school he ended up pacing up and down the same street that he had seen Suga come from. But when he realized that it was probably still too early, (and he didn’t want to seem weird) he decided a quick patrol wouldn’t hurt. 

The school was in a pretty nice neighbourhood but he only came through this place previously during his rounds. He slightly regretted it, the trees gave good shade, and the sidewalks were wide. He might have to add this place to his morning jogging route.

As he walked the usual perimeter he noticed an older man admiring the school. But his hat was so low that it covered his eyes. Fishing vest, baggy jeans, not someone Daichi seemed to have met before. 

“Good morning,” Daichi greeted the man with a smile as he passed by.

The man glanced up briefly and Daichi still wasn’t able to see his eyes, only a large birthmark on his cheek, before the man turned his face down, becoming more obscured by his hat. 

“Mornin.” his voice was low and gravely. The man continued on his way and Daichi looked back to watch the man disappear from sight. 

He made a mental note to ask Iwaizumi if he had ever seen the man before, it wasn’t unusual to see strangers, but it was always good to be careful.

“Suga!” Daichi called as he jogged over to the teacher. Luckily he caught sight of the man as he was returning to the area that Suga usually came from. 

The teacher looked at the officer in surprise before his face quickly turned pink. “Oh! Daichi! Good morning.” His smile seemed more shy than usual and Daichi felt his heart beat fast. He could only assume Suga remembered at least some of Friday night. 

“Hey,” Daichi greeted again as he came to a stop in front of Suga. “How are you?” he asked, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Good,” Suga replied, the smile still on his face as he looked down. But the pink on his cheeks only seemed to spread to his ears. “You’re early today.”

Dachi’s smile dropped, oh no, was Suga bothered by that? Did he not want to see Daichi? 

“I just -you know,” Daichi chuckled nervously and shrugged. “Wanted to patrol a little bit earlier today.”

But then Suga looked back up at Daichi and smiled. “Well I got to run into you, I’m glad.” 

And Daichi’s smile immediately returned.

“Also,” Suga continued, clutching his bag and shuffling his feet a little. “I-um- sorry and thank you...you know, for Friday.” He laughed, sounding embarrassed. 

“No, no,” Daichi tried to wave that off. “How- how are you feeling by the way?” Daichi asked. Looking closely, Suga didn’t have bags and he didn’t look sickly. That was a good sign. “You drank quite a bit that night.”

Suga smiled warily, “that's what I mean. I think I caused some problems for you that night.”

Daichi raised a brow, “You think?”

“Things uh, they’re a bit fuzzy,” Suga admitted. “ But I know my drinking habits...they can be too much. Asahi also told me that you took me home...I don’t really remember that part...”

Seeing Suga nervous, so different from their initial meeting, had Daichi filling with confidence. “Honestly,” He looked at Suga with a teasing grin, “your apartment was much messier than I thought,” 

Suga’s eyes widened in surprise before he let out a small laugh. “Daichi!” Suga whined. “Please tell me that’s all I have to be embarrassed about.”

“And” Daichi crossed his arms, enjoying Suga’s blush getting darker and darker.

“Oh no.”

“You asked me to be your boyfriend.”

“Oh my god,” the teacher groaned and covered his face with his hand, “I thought that was a dream.”

“Nope,” the officer shook his head. “You asked in front of everyone too.”

Daichi continued to laugh, seeing Suga getting so flustered had been totally worth all that headache that night. 

“I'm sorry,” Suga sighed, smiling at the man and running a hand through his hair. 

Daichi chuckled and shook his head, “Why? I was thoroughly entertained. Don’t be sorry for anything.” Suga gave him a thankful smile, and Daichi fought off the urge to reach out his hand and straighten the stray pieces of hair. “I should be the one to say sorry though, Oikawa really provoked all of you.”

Suga just shook his head, “No, no. It's fine. Those idiots will find any excuse to fight someone.” but then he looked at Daichi. “How is Oikawa-san anyway?”

“Good,” Daichi nodded. “ He called me the next morning, wouldn’t shut up for about an hour. Luckily he had the decency to leave Iwaizumi in the bedroom or I’m sure I’d have to book my partner for murder.”

Suga laughed, his eyes crinkling up again causing Daichi’s heart to swell. “They make a cute couple.”

“They do,” Daichi grinned in agreement. Although he had been half asleep when Oikawa called, the man had basically spent a majority of the time talking about how amazing Iwaizumi was and the specific activities they had engaged in once they got home. Daichi really wished he had never heard any of it. (He also grilled Daichi and talked about a certain teacher but Daichi wouldn’t think about that).

They made their way to the front gates of the school before Suga turned to Daichi. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking…”

But when he hesitated, Daichi smiled at him encouragingly. “yeah?”

“Um,” Suga took a deep breath and raised a brow, “You don’t like Oikawa-san right?” He asked carefully. “I remember you saying so but I just want to make sure. You don’t...right?”

Daichi’s eyes widened, why did he- “N-no” He stammered, “not in that way. Ju-just as a friend.”

Suga’s lips split into a smile as he let out a breathy, “Good.”

“Good?” 

And the way Suga’s eyes looked straight at Daichi, with his smile wide and eyes twinkling, had Daichi’s heart pounding. He watched intently as Suga bit his bottom lip softly and nodded. 

“Yeah, good.”

  
  
  
  


\---------

“And that’s fucking why you don’t introduce people to Oikawa.”

“I heard that!”

“UGH did you put me on speaker phone?!” 

Daichi laughed from his place on the couch. “I told you I was on my way to their house for dinner. It’s your fault for not noticing their voices in the background.”

“But you didn’t have to put me on speakerphone!” Kuroo's voice cried from the phone.

“I asked him to,” Oikawa replied. He sat in the love seat by Daichi as Iwaizumi was cooking dinner in the kitchen. “Because I  _ wanted _ to talk to Tetsu-chan too since I haven’t seen your dumbass in a while but  _ nevermind _ you rude troll.”

Quiet snickering was heard on the other line.

“KenMA that’s not funny!”

“What the fuck, how can you complain when you put me on speaker too!” Daichi complained with a laugh.

“It’s just Kenma, he wanted to be a part of the convo too, right babe?”

“I actua-”

“-ANYWAY,” Daichi and Oikawa laughed at his obvious attempt to silence his boyfriend. “My statement still stands. Never introduce Oikawa to anyone unless proper precautions have been taken into consideration.”

“-Excuse you? Am I an animal or something?”

Daichi ignored him, “I know, I know. But it was a spur of the moment thing.”

“-You AGREE with him??”

“Luckily, it turned out okay. Sounds like they’re just as stupid as us.” Kuroo mused.

“-WaIT, what precautions??”

“Remind me to make sure all of you are never ever in the same room.”

“-Stop IGnORinG ME!”

Daichi sighed and looked at Oikawa, who was crossing his arms and glaring at Daichi. “Oikawa.”

“No! Tell me!”

Alright, might as well indulge him. “1. Never introduce you to anyone unless you’re on the job.” He controlled his behaviour better when he was working.

“2.” Kuroo piped up, playing along, “Never introduce you to anyone unless you’ve eaten.”

“Never introduce you to anyone the day  _ before _ a conference.”

“Or  _ right after _ a conference!”

“And never-”

“NEVER” 

Daichi stared straight at Oikawa as he pointed at the man coming out of the kitchen, “Introduce you to someone without Iwaizumi in the vicinity.”

It was silent as Oikawa stared with wide eyes, silently he turned to look at his boyfriend who stood at the door with a pot of food in his hands. 

“Iwa-chan-”

“I agree with everything they just said.”

“WHat the FUCk”

  
  


\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had a much harder time writing it than I anticipated. I love drunk Suga and I love clingy Oikawa.
> 
> Lemon sours are so good. If ya'll ever come to Japan (and are of age) please try it. 
> 
> Not yet Beta Read (excuse my mistakes)
> 
> I wanted to make the chapter longer but I figured I made you all wait long enough. Hope you like it! It's hella chaotic and I live for chaos.
> 
> if ya'll want, talk to me on my tumblr: maskedfanatic


	4. A Bad Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi makes bad choices  
> Suga gets impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still emotional over the ending of Haikyuu.  
> I went out to buy the final chapter becuase I wanted the poster/coloured page.  
> Let me say, cashier was not impressed to see a grown woman buying Shonen Jump.

Suga’s POV of the drunken dinner night

“Man it’s been so long since we went out like this!” Nishinoya bounced happily in his seat. 

Kageyama sighed, pulling the menu away from Hinata’s face. “Nishinoya-san, we went out for dinner last weekend too.” 

“Like I said,” the small firefighter replied pointedly, “too long.” 

The group of friends tended to go for dinner once or twice a week, and in Suga’s opinion, despite the energy that his friends had, it was a great way to end the week.

Tanaka laughed and clapped his friend on the back. “It’s too bad Ennoshita, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi couldn’t make it.”

“I don’t think Tsukishima will admit it, but Yamaguchi said it was a date!” Hinata exclaimed happily. 

“They’re on a date?” Kageyama looked surprised. 

Suga smiled at the dense boy, “Tsukishima’s liked Yamaguchi for a long time now.”

“Why do you think he’s such a dick to you when Yamaguchi talks to you!” Tanaka laughed.

Kageyama frowned and crossed his arms, “He’s always a dick though.”

No one could argue with that. 

“What about Ennoshita-san?” Asahi asked curiously.

Suga began to giggle, “He texted me saying he needs a break.” 

Immediately understanding the second meaning, Asahi laughed, but the rest of the table only looked at them in confusion.

“Break from what?” Nishinoya asked Suga with a tilt of his head. Suga didn’t reply and just laughed harder. “From what?” He repeated, turning to his boyfriend.

But before Asahi could explain what Ennoshita meant, Suga heard a familiar voice.

 _“-Iwaizumi_ -” 

_Iwaizumi? Officer Iwaizumi?_

Suga’s eyes snapped up and the first person he saw was indeed Officer Iwaizumi. It was a surprise to see the man in regular clothes, he looked less serious and more relaxed, but his brows were furrowed as though he were annoyed.

“Stop being so spoiled, Tooru.” Iwaizumi had turned his head and gruffed out the response to his name.

Suga followed his line of sight and noticed the two males following behind him. His eyes widened and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Suga immediately recognized the second officer and he couldn't help but have the name slip through his lips in surprise. 

“Daichi?” 

He would have spent a longer time admiring the man in regular clothes, (The long sleeve shirt he wore stretched across his broad chest, and the jeans, oh god the jeans that hugged the officers thighs), if not for the fact that another man was hugging him quite intimately. 

He watched as Daichi turned to look at him, eyes wide. 

“Suga?” he asked as if in disbelief. 

Suga watched as he squirmed a little, probably trying to appear decent which was hard to do with another man burying his face in Daichi’s neck. 

_Why_ was this man burying his face in Daichi’s neck?

“Oh hey,” Iwaizumi greeted when he saw Suga. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Suga wanted to rip him off.

\---------------

They all watched in shock as the gorgeous brown haired man, Oikawa, stomped off towards the washroom. If anything, Suga felt completely confused. Oikawa looked ready to cry, but why would he cry? Because of what Iwaizumi said?

“Yeah, I know. I’m going.” 

Suga felt even more confused when Iwaizumi was the one to get up and follow the upset man. 

_Is Daichi okay with this?_

“Um,” Suga was thankful to Kageyama for bringing up what everyone was thinking. “Shouldn’t you go after Oikawa-san?”

Daichi looked confused, “but Iwaizumi went after him already.”

This man...was an idiot. How could be so adorable and hot but so stupid? 

“He means,” Suga spoke up, desperately trying not to fling himself across the table and grab his collar. “Shouldn't _you_ be the one to go after Oikawa-san?” 

Shouldn’t you go to your boyfriend? Is what he meant.

“What?” Daichi looked at him. “Why?” 

_Oh my god._

Nishinoya tilted his head, “isn’t he your boyfriend?”

\-----------------

Suga watched with clenched fists as Oikawa gave a wink to Daichi. “Sorry I had to break your heart this way. We just would never work out.” 

“What a shame. And I was so hoping I'd finally get my chance.” Daichi replied with a straight face. But then Oikawa giggled and buried himself comfortably into Iwaizumi’s side. And Suga watched as Daichi smiled affectionately at the man. And his heart dropped again.

Oh… Did Daichi like the man? Was this one-sided love?

As he watched Tanaka comfort him on his broken heart, Suga’s mind was going a mile a minute. So Daichi was in fact single, and he was interested in men. But was he interested in Suga? Did he secretly love Iwaizumi’s boyfriend?

\-----------------

“What’s happening?” 

And Suga couldn't help it, he felt his chest warm and he began to laugh. “You’ve been accepted, Daichi.”

“Accepted?” Daichi furrowed his brows, “but what does that entail? Because if it means I’m cool enough to hang out with you then that's great, but if it means I have to switch jobs then I'll have to decline?”

Suga laughed into the back of his hand, such a confused idiot. Suga desperately wanted to pat his head. But Daichi was single, he would concentrate on that. _Start slow_ . If Daichi was, in fact, in love with Oikawa then fine, Suga was attractive. He could win. No-correction- he **would** win. He tilted his head and smiled. “Aw Daichi, you wouldn't throw away your job for me?”

Suga felt satisfaction when he saw the officer slightly flush. “Sorry Suga.” he chuckled, “can’t exactly deprive the world of this policeman.” 

Suga’s memory flashed to the image of Daichi in his uniform. “Ah you’re right,” Suga mused softly, placing his chin in his palm. “Gotta let the big strong policeman help others.”

And he would help himself to the police officer. 

**  
  
  
**

\---------------

**  
  
**

Suga woke up on Saturday morning -he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was 2pm -afternoon, and groaned. Alcohol, he hated alcohol, but he loved it too. His head was pounding, how much did he drink last night? 

He groaned again, laying his head back on the pillow, it was too much work to try and remember. Suga stared at his bedside table and blinked. Then blinked again. A cup of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. 

Did he put that there? No, Suga would never think that far in advance. He’d let himself suffer. He leaned closer and saw a small note beside the glass.

Suga made a small noise as his hand shot out to grab the note. Quickly, he scanned it.

Daichi? Daichi had taken him home?? It was a simple note, saying he left medicine for him, to make sure he takes it with water, that he left the front door key in his mailbox, and to take care.

Ugh, why was he so perfect? 

Suga buried his face back into his pillow and didn’t stop the giggle from slipping out, feeling giddy. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for Monday.

**  
  
**

\-----------------

_(A couple days later)_

“Good morning Daichi.” 

Daichi looked up as he parked his bike and immediately smiled, “Good morning Suga.”

And for a moment they stood, smiling at each other. Daichi wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to how beautiful Suga was. Now if he could just tell the teacher his thoughts. 

Since Monday, Daichi and Suga had gotten into the routine of meeting at the gate to say good morning. At first, Suga said that he was greeting the kids as they arrived but it became clear that it was much too early for that. Besides the few children whose parents worked early, there weren’t any children to greet. But both men ignored this fact. Stuck in their smiles and small conversation before Daichi would go off to patrol and Suga would return to his classroom.

Catching movement to Daichi’s side, Suga’s eyes flickered to the side before he turned and looked at the other police officer. “Morning Officer Iwaizumi.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “drop the ‘officer’ Makes me sound old.”

The teacher grinned, “Alrighty!”

“Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata’s voice suddenly called. He was standing not too far away by the jungle gym with Yamaguchi, waving for the man to come over. “I have a police question!”

Iwaizumi raised a brow and began to walk over to the other two teachers.

Daichi turned to follow his partner but immediately Hinata raised his hand to stop him, “Just Iwaizumi-san!”

Daichi furrowed his brows, “But I’m an officer too.” He didn't say this loud enough for the teachers to hear him but Yamaguchi seemed to have understood from his expression and gave a wave as well, “Daichi-san! Just stay with Suga-sensei!”

Daichi turned back to the silver haired teacher, who just shrugged. Daichi felt as though he was missing something. 

“It’s probably a legal question.” Suga supplied, when it looked like Diachi was still debating whether to go over.

“A legal question?” Daichi repeated. “So they specifically needed Iwaizumi-san to answer it?”

Suga nodded, “yup, you’d probably try to stop them.”

Daichi turned to the teacher in surprise, “stop- what? Are they planning to do something illegal??”

“Ah,” Suga put his find to his mouth. “Whoops.”

“Suga!”

‘I'm joking!” the teacher laughed, patting Daichi’s arm. “Probably.”

Daichi immediately groaned as Suga continued to laugh. However, he found himself smiling as he watched the teacher’s eyes crinkle up. 

He really loved seeing Suga smile.

“What’s wrong with officer Sawamura?” a little voice asked from Daichi’s side. Shunpei -the take-the-candy-and-run child- was looking up at them curiously. 

“Oh shit-” Daichi cursed, surprised to see the little man appear beside him.

“Shit?” Shunpei repeated with the tilt of his head.

“No!” Daichi cried, hands braced as he realized he had said it out loud. But he heard Suga snickering behind him and felt his face heat up. 

“No, don't say that word okay!”

“But you said it”

“I know I said it, but you shouldn't say it.”

“Why not?”

Daichi groaned, this kid always asked so many questions. “Because!”

“Because what?” Shunpei coaxed. 

Daichi really felt the urge to pull at his hair. But he then felt a warm hand lay on his shoulder, as Suga popped in. “It’s fun talking to Officer Sawamura isn’t it?”

The kid looked at his teacher and grinned widely. “His reactions are the most fun!”

Suga giggled and bent down to the child's level. “Right! He’s pretty funny.” He looked up at Daichi and had the familiar twinkle in his eye that made Daichi wary but also had come to like a lot. 

“You wanna know what else is pretty fun about him?” he said while looking at Daichi, as though wanting to watch the officer's reaction. “His arms.”

Daichi tried to hold back a cough, memories of the drunk Suga at dinner resurfacing. The child glanced at Daichi’s arms and nodded his head. 

“He looks pretty strong,” Suga continued, “I bet he could pick you up and spin you a couple times if you asked nicely.”

The kid gasped and excitedly turned to Daichi, the possibility of flying through the air effectively gaining his attention. Daichi stared down at the kid before looking at Suga who shrugged, his body language saying ‘look, I distracted him like you wanted.’

The officer sighed and smiled wearily at the child. “Alright, alright. But only for a bit! I have to get back to work, okay?”

Shunpei promptly nodded and lifted his arms. Daichi sighed in defeat as he lifted the boy from under the arms and began spinning him around.

After a few moments of spinning and squealing, Daichi could feel his brain starting to scramble and decided that was enough. He put the child down, joking that he wasn’t as young as he used to be. He was also slightly worried that the other kids would see what was happening and form line of children screaming ‘me next, me next’

Shunpei seemed satisfied enough and Daichi chuckled as he and Suga watched Shunpei run off to greet his friend who had just arrived at school. “You know,” He turned his head to look at the teacher with a teasing smile. ‘I’m starting to realize that you’re a little devious.’ 

Suga looked surprised for a moment before grinning back with a shrug. “I’m told it’s one of my charms.” 

Daichi let out a boisterous laugh and fought the urge to ruffle Suga’s hair. “Somehow I can’t seem to disagree.” Daichi was pleased to see a small tinge of pink colour on the teachers cheeks. 

Feeling his heart swell, he was beginning to realize that making Suga’s blush filled him with immense pleasure.

\---------------------

By the afternoon, Daichi hadn’t been able to get Suga’s blushing face out of his head. Even as he sat in the break room, Oikawa’s loud voice ringing in his ears, he was unable to clear the image.

“Iwa-chan why don’t you ever buy ME coffee?” Oikawa whined spinning in circles in the officers break room. . 

Iwaizumi growled and grabbed the back of the chair. “Go back to work Shittykawa, your break was over 10 minutes ago.” 

Oikawa swatted Iwazumi's hand away from the chair, “It’s fine, I’m the most important person there anyway.” He then turned to Daichi and continued. “Dai-chan I feel betrayed!” His hand was clutching his chest dramatically. “After all this time you have never brought coffee to my office for ME.”

Daichi sighed as he straightened the cuffs on his uniform, a steaming hot cup of coffee on the table in front of him. “Not my job. You have a boyfriend.” He was regretting his decision anyway. Did Suga even like coffee? 

During their break, Oikawa had met the two of them at a coffee shop for lunch and because he had driven, he brought the two men back to their station. Yet he was making no move to return to his own office despite being late for work. 

“I know, and I love him,” Oikawa declared, blowing a kiss to said boyfriend. Iwaizumi’s glare slightly softened at his words. He reached out and (lovingly) pinched Oikawa’s cheeks. 

“Ow, Iwa-chan!”

“Go back to work stupid, we have to leave soon too.”

Oikawa grumbled and rubbed his cheek as he stood up. Suddenly he froze and looked at Daichi with a wide grin. 

Daichi looked at his friend wearily, that grin was never good news. “ What?”

“You said it’s not your job to get me coffee.” Oikawa stated, still grinning widely.

Daichi nodded, “uh, yeah?”

“Because I have a boyfriend.” Oikawa continued, as if that would help Daichi understand.

Wen Daichi still looked clueless, Oikawa sighed dramatically. “Does that mean it’s your job to get Refreshing-kun his coffee?”

Daichi froze, because no, no it wasn’t his job. “I-I’m just being nice,” Daichi explained. 

“Oikawa, stop being a little shit.'' Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his boyfriend's shirt and began to drag him out of the room. “It’s time to go back to work.”

“Iwa-chaaannnn, learn from Daichi and be nice to me!”

Daichi sighed and grabbed the coffee. No use overthinking it, it was simply a nice gesture, Suga looked tired lately, Daichi had ‘accidentally’ gotten a second coffee for free. That was it.

\--------------------

As the two officers made their way to the school gates, Daichi began to feel more nervous. It was just a nice gesture. Nothing more.

Iwaizumi had laughed when he saw his partner's nervous face and slapped him on the back. Daichi had yelled, worried the coffee would spill.

The first thing they noticed was Asahi’s and Suga’s classes outside playing again. He recognized some of the kids from their classes on the playground. Looking closer he saw Asahi, Suga and Ayaka off to the side talking. 

The two officers made their way over to the teachers but upon closer inspection the two officers noticed the tense body language before seeing their facial expressions. 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi took in the serious atmosphere. While Asahi looked like he was about to pass out. Suga just looked very upset. Neither of them looked at the officers. However, Daichi noticed that Suga’s fists were clenched, knuckles turning white. 

Carefully, he reached out and placed his hand on Suga’s forearm. The simple touch prompted the teacher to release a breath and slowly relaxed his fists. 

“Hi Officer Sawamura!” Ayaka greeted him with a grin, it didn’t look like she was distressed in any way. “Hi Officer eyebrows.” She addressed Iwaizumi so normally that it seemed like his actual name. 

Daichi suppressed a laugh and coughed into his fist. Even the teachers couldn’t help but break into small smiles as Iwaizumi looked baffled.

“Eye- what?”

Ayaka studied him for a moment before shrugging, “I can’t remember your name. And your eyebrows are always like this-” she furrowed her own eyebrows and pulled at the ends so they were pointed upwards. “-so we call you officer eyebrows.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped. “ _We_?” But the tense atmosphere was still there, so Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “Forget it.” He turned to the teachers, “Everything okay?”

Instead of answering, Suga bent down so that he was the same height as the child. “Ayaka can you repeat what you told Azumane sensei and me?” 

Ayaka nodded and looked at the officers. She didn’t seem to think anything was amiss and recounted her story. “Yesterday I stayed a little longer playing with Koharu and just like mom said, we had to go home when we heard the ‘go home’ music.”

Daichi nodded, that wasn’t unusual. The neighborhood announcement would usually go off around 5pm, which was around the time Daichi and Iwaizumi would leave the school grounds to head back to their Police box. “But,” Ayaka continued, “when i got home, I forgot my hat on the playground!”

Daichi felt his heart drop.

“So I ran back to get it and I saw a man holding my hat! I told him it was mine and asked for it back. I even said please.” Ayaka nodded, looking proud of herself. “The man said I was a good girl cause I had good manners and wanted to give me candy as a prize.” Then she looked at the officers and grinned. “But I remembered what you told me and said no thank you and ran away!” 

Daichi let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. 

“But I have no hat now… that was my favorite hat too.” the young girl pouted and crossed her arms.

Suga smiled and patted his students' heads. “You did really good Ayaka. Thank you for telling us. You said you didn't tell you mom right?” 

Ayaka nodded.

Suga sighed, “ I’m going to have to call her and let her know what happened. You should have told an adult what happened immediately, remember?”

The girl looked down, slightly ashamed of herself. “I didn’t want mom to be upset cause I lost it.”

This time Daichi crouched down to smile at Ayaka. “You didn't do anything bad, in fact we’ll tell your mom that you did an amazing job and followed our instructions really well! She’ll be really proud.”

Ayaka looked at the officer and smiled, immediately after, she caught sight of her friend and had asked if she could go. 

As they all watched her runoff, the four men stood quietly. 

Iwaizumi was the first to break the silence. “I’m going to go inform the principal. Sawamura you good here?” 

Daichi gave a firm nod then turned his gaze to the two teachers. He decided to address Asahi first, who still looked pale. “You okay Azumane?” 

Asahi jumped slightly at his name but turned to Daichi, his hands clasped together, “Yeah, sorry. It’s kinda scary you know?” 

Daichi nodded his head in understanding.

“but I’ll be fine.” Asahi continued, giving a weary smile before he went off towards his classroom. 

Daichi turned to look at Suga who was staring at the ground intensely. “Suga?” Daichi called softly, again bringing his free hand up to lightly touch his forearm. “You okay?” 

The teacher took a deep breath. “Why are some people such disgusting pieces of shit?”

Daichi’s brows raised in surprise. “That’s a good question. I wish I had the answer,” he answered truthfully.

Suga’s frown deepened and ran his hand through his hair, a shaky breath escaping him. 

Daichi felt a very strong urge to have some kind of contact with him again. The space between them was driving him crazy and seeing the teachers hair slightly disheveled made him take a step forward. Without consciously realizing it, the officer brought his hand up and softly brushed the hair away from Suga's forehead to tuck it in place. The tips of his fingers grazed his ear before slowly descending to his neck. He finally pulled his hand away and looked into Suga’s eyes, a soft smile on his face which he hoped was comforting. 

“It’ll be okay Suga.” 

The teacher hadn’t said a word at this point, and upon closer inspection, his cheeks had turned a soft pink, including the tips of his ears where Daichi’s hand had grazed. 

And it was then that Daichi realized what he had just done. He had just caressed -lovingly caressed- a man he had no business to caress. 

Daichi’s face burned red as he took a step back. Mortification settling in. “Um, I’m going to go talk to Ayaka again to see if she can describe the man. Uh-you should -you should go back to the class. Relax a little before the other kids start to arrive.” 

Then he realized he still had the cup of coffee in his hand. Without looking at the teacher's face, he pushed the cup into his hands. “Uh-here! Coffee! I got you uh-coffee. B-because I thought you might need it or something.” He cursed himself internally for sounding like an 18 year old virgin. His heart thumped in his chest and he allowed himself one little peak. Daichi was quite relieved to see Suga’s flush had brightened and spread to his entire face. 

Feeling embarrassed, but more confident, Daichi didn't wait for Suga to reply before turning around and escaping once the teacher had a grip on the coffee cup.

Screw Oikawa’s teasing, buying that second coffee was the best decision he had made all week.

**  
  
**

\------------------

Back at the station, Daichi relayed the information that he had gotten from Ayaka to Iwaizumi and Captain Ukai. 

“Oh fuck-I think..” Daichi paused, recalling a memory from earlier in the week. “I might have seen him.” 

The other two men looked at him in confusion. “When?” Iwaizmi asked.

“Monday morning?” Daichi thought for a bit then nodded. “Yeah, I went earlier than usual because I was waiting for Suga to arrive. I saw this man hanging around, I didn't get a good look at his face but I noticed he had a birthmark, just like Ayaka had said.” Daichi could feel his blood begin to boil. It wasn’t for sure, but having a large birthmark on the face wasn’t exactly common either.

His fist clench as he recalled that morning, if it was in fact him, he was so close. Right in front of him, and he had let him slip away.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi got his attention, “It’s fine, you didn’t know. How could you possibly have known?” 

Daichi only frowned. He had been concentrating so much on his crush on Suga that his mind wasn’t in the right place. This, this is what happened when things changed. He wasn't able to do his job correctly. What was he thinking mixing his personal feelings with an important assignment like this. He still liked Suga, that was for certain, but he would have to put all his attention on finding this man before he could do anything about it. He didn’t want to see Suga’s expression like that again. 

Later that afternoon, when it was time to go back to the school Daichi was still stuck in his head. All he knew was that he would have to take a step back from Suga. He didn't want to...

God, he did not _want_ to stay away. He desperately wanted to stay close to the teacher and have him smile at him. 

But work came first. 

When the officers arrived at the gate, they could see Suga’s class and Yamaguchi’s class playing outside before school ended. Usually Daichi would go over to say hello. Flirt a little with Suga and then go on his way to patrol. However, this time, when he saw how Suga lit up with a wide grin and gave Daichi a wave, Daichi didn’t walk in his direction as he normally did. He felt terrible, especially with the incident from that morning. He also desperately wanted to see how the teacher was feeling, but instead he gave a small wave before turning to Iwaizumi, letting him know he would go on patrol, and promptly left. The moment he turned, Daichi felt regret, but he ignored the strong urge to turn around. This was his job. It was important that he did it properly. Feelings shouldn’t get in the way of that. 

**  
  
**

\----------------

Daichi sighed deeply as he sunk onto his couch after a shower. It had been a tough day. Since his decision to take a step back from Suga the day before, Daichi realized it was much harder than he anticipated. Especially when Suga initiated.

Earlier that day, as Daichi was talking to Iwaizumi, Suga had snuck up on them, giving Daichi a fright. Daichi quickly found himself caught up in the playful teasing that Suga had pulled him into. But the moment Suga brought up the coffee Daichi snapped out of it.

“So did you end up accidentally getting a second coffee yesterday Daichi?” Suga grinned at the officer playfully. 

Daichi froze, a blush spreading across his cheeks before he straightened. “Uh-no. Sorry. I hope that wasn’t crossing the line.”

Suga frowned at Daichi’s words and opened his mouth to retort but Daichi continued. 

“Anyway, probably should patrol. I’ll head off first. Iwaizumi,” he nodded his partner. “Suga...sensei.” And just as the officer turned he caught Suga’s wide eyes and bewildered look, mouthing _sensei,_ as if he couldn't believe his ears.

Honestly, neither could Daichi. 

Daichi felt ridiculous. But he needed to do his job. 

He sighed again, recalling the events and slouched further into his couch. He grabbed his phone. If he called Iwaizumi, Oikawa would interfere and he would never hear the end of it. There was only one other person he could call. “I can’t believe I’m about to call him,” he grumbled, punching in the number.

A few rings, and then a click. “Yes?” a soft voice answered.

Daichi blinked, not expecting the voice. He looked at his phone to confirm the number he had called. 

**Whipped Dumbass** flashed on the screen. 

No, he was right.

“...Kenma?”

The boy on the other line hummed in confirmation. Daichi could hear the clicking of control buttons as well. “If you’re looking for Kuro, he died.”

Daichi raised a brow. “I see,” he said, unsure how else to reply. “And why did you kill him?”

The clicking of the control paused for a moment before resuming, “what makes you think I did it?”

Daichi let out an amused scoff, “because the guy is indestructible, he could jump off an airplane and survive. The only thing that could actually kill Kuroo is you.”

He heard a soft sigh, “you’re right.” 

Before Dachi could find out whether Kenma was satisfied or disappointed, the sound of Kenma moving the phone away from his face was heard. “Kuro!” Kenma called out.

There was a strangled moan from farther away. 

“Kuro, it’s Daichi. Die later.”

There was another groan and some muffled movement. Finally it sounded as though the phone was passed on. “Ugh.” was the greeting he received.

“You good?” Daichi chuckled, laying down flat on his back on his couch. 

More muffled groaning. 

Daichi rolled his eyes, already imagining the large man sprawled on the floor face down with the phone to his ear. “Do I wanna know?”

Finally Kuroo began using his words, this time groaning, “Sawamura, man- he’s killing me here.”

“Again,” Daichi stressed, “do I wanna know?”

Kuroo ignored him and continued, “I had an appointment with the tattoo artist this morning okay-”

“Oh dear lord.”

“-I even took off work to get this baby done! I missed a day of catching criminals, of making the streets safe for my kitten! The love of my life! To get a tattoo to make him happy-”

Daichi wondered how in the world someone could be so stupid. 

“You know what he says when I surprise him? _Oh, nice tattoo_.”

The officer threw an arm across his eyes. Daichi made a mistake, it’s never a good idea to call Kuroo.

“ _-nice tattoo_?? That’s it? He was supposed to jump me and find me irresistible, not that I’m already not. And then we were supposed to have hot-”

“Kuroo,” Daichi interrupted with a sigh. “Kuroo.” He really did not need to hear the rest of that sentence.

The man on the line went silent waiting for Daichi’s reply.

“Put me on speaker.” Daichi commanded.

Kuroo made a noise, “but-”

“Put me. On speaker.”

There were a few more grumbles of complaining before he heard the familiar click and background noise of Kenma’s game.

“Kenma.” Daichi called, knowing the other boy heard him when the clicking paused. “You’re dating an idiot.”

There was a moment of silence before Kenma’s sigh was heard, “I know.”

Kuroo gasped, “BABE.”

Daichi hung up.

**  
  
**

\-----------------------

“It’s not your fault Daichi.” It had been about a week since Daichi had started to distance himself from Suga. For the past few days Daichi found himself talking more and more to Asahi. 

Was he avoiding Suga? Absolutely not, he was just focusing more at the job on hand and it seemed that he ran into Asahi more often. Daichi hadn’t wanted to admit it, but the possible creeper getting away from him so easily really got to him and Asahi, being calm and a good listener, unlike his so called friends, had gotten Dachi to spill after confronting him on his strange behaviour. 

“Look, I know okay?” Daichi pressed his fingers to his temples, an oncoming headache making its way through. “I just- I need to catch this guy and to do that I need to focus, I can’t have any distractions-”

“So Suga is a distraction?” Asahi raised a brow.

“Yes- I mean no. No- He’s -” Daichi groaned and glared at the large man. “You can not tell Suga what I’m about to tell you. I know you’ve only known me for a short while but this is an officer's orders, you can’t break an officer's orders.” 

Asahi nodded and smiled at the vague threat. 

Daichi stared at him with a hard expression before it began to soften and he looked down. “I’m interested in him,” he revealed with a lower voice. “And I think he’s interested in me too.” Using the word ‘interested’ instead of ‘like’ as in, ‘so helplessly gay’ sort of like.

Asahi’s eyes widened in surprise. Probably shocked that Daichi had admitted it so easily. “Well, why don’t you-”

“No,” Daichi cut him off with a shake of his head. “Not yet. When I ask him out, I want all my attention to be on him. I have to do it properly, not in the middle of an assignment.”

Asahi smiled at the officer, “That's sweet.” He let out a nervous laugh when Daichi glared at him. “I don’t think Suga will care though. You’re just confusing him by suddenly staying away you know.”

And Daichi did. He knew that he was being confusing. But there was a routine to these things. He had to make sure things went well. And if that meant waiting until the assignment was done, then that’s what he would do.

**  
  
  
**

\-----------------

On Friday Daichi was just exhausted. He was ready for the week to be over so he could just go home. Maybe call Kuroo and hit the gym -no he probably wouldn’t shut up either. 

“Daichi!” Hinata called his name as the man walked through the school gates. The officer walked up to Hinata, who was sitting on the bench near the playground. Suga sat on the other side of the bench and they had an array of colourful paints between them. 

“You two are quite early,” he commented, his heart stuttering when he met Suga’s eyes. 

Although Daichi had pulled back, he didn’t want to make it awkward so he worked hard to still be as friendly as he could while simply drawing a clear line. 

“We’re doing face painting on the kids today. A mini sports day.” Suga explained with a smile and gestured to one of his cheeks where a purple butterfly was drawn. 

“I hope it doesn’t rain!” Hinata exclaimed, pointedly looking up at the dark clouds. He had the beginnings of a lion's mane drawn on him. 

“I think the weather said the rain should hold off until late afternoon.” Daichi supplied. He then looked back at Suga and couldn’t help but gesture to the drawing on his cheek. “It looks really good on you,” He complimented softly. 

“Thanks,” Suga laughed before gesturing to the paints. “I could draw something on you too? We could be matching.” 

The offer of having matching insects on their faces made Daichi way more happy than it should have. He was tempted, he was so tempted to take Suga up on the offer.

He sighed, “not sure how my captain would feel about me having paint on my face while working.” Hinata frowned and Suga looked slightly disappointed, but still nodded in understanding. 

“Next time?” Hinata asked in a hopeful voice.

Daichi had no idea when and if the next time would happen, but couldn't stop himself from nodding. 

By the end of the day, rain was pouring heavily and the clouds made the sky look darker than usual. By four thirty, thirty minutes before Iwaizumi and Daichi were done for the day, not a single child was in sight. The rain caused the parents to whisk their children to the dry warmth of their homes. The two officers themselves had headed back to the police box earlier when every student had been picked up. Iwaizumi left promptly, stating he was going to his boyfriend because he was sure Oikawa did not take an umbrella like Iwaizumi had told him that morning. Daichi was happy to just get home and lay down and watch some tv, but as he left the police box he couldn’t help but feel a small feeling tugging at him. He took a few more steps towards the direction of his apartment before stopping in his tracks. Taking a deep breath he spun around. Just one more look, he would take a quick look around the school before heading home. It wouldn’t hurt.

Except it did. After a quick run around the usual perimeter and he saw no sign of kids or adults, Daichi was about to head back when a strong gust of wind blew his umbrella inside out, a few umbrella arms snapping in the process. 

“Noooo,” Daichi groaned to himself. The rain was pelting down, a quick glance to the side and he ran for cover near the front door of the school.

He looked down at the broken pieces of metal and plastic in his hand and shook his head. Great. 

It didn’t look like the rain would be letting up anytime soon. His only choice would be to make a run for the nearest convenience store. He’d still be soaking by the time he found one...he might as well just head straight home. 

In the middle of his thoughts, the metal door next to him began to open. A gray umbrella poked out first before a head of silver hair. 

“Daichi?” the surprised expression on Suga’s face probably mirrored Daichi’s own. It was pretty late and he didn’t even imagine that any of the teachers would still be around this late on a friday. 

“wh-Suga! Uh-hey,” Daichi attempted a smile that felt bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Fancy seeing you here?”

“Didn’t you already head off?” Suga asked with a quirk of his brow. Pointedly looking at Daichi’s civilian clothes. 

“Ahh,” He laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I uh I wanted to take one last look around. Make sure nothing was amiss.”

Suga didn’t say anything right away, causing the officer to turn his face to look at him. He found the teacher looking at him with a soft expression. 

When the teacher didn’t say anything, Daichi quickly tried to fill in the silence, “Uh-what about you? I imagine everyone would’ve gone home by now.”

Suga gave a small shrug, “just thought I would tidy up the classroom a bit. Reorganize some things.” 

Daichi nodded, unsure what to say next. 

“Um-” Suga interrupted his train of panicked thoughts. 

“It looks like your umbrella got destroyed.” the teacher pointedly glanced at the broken contraption in Daichi’s hand. 

Remembering this, Daichi let out a loud sigh. “Yeah, well, the wind thoroughly fucked up my umbrella. I've only had this thing for a week.” 

Suga let out a small laugh, “so were you coming up with an escape plan?” He was standing beside Daichi, leaning against the door he had come out of, making no move to indicate he was leaving. 

Daichi gave a meek smile, “yeah?” 

The teacher nodded, “what are your options?”

“Well,” Daichi mused with a small smile, rocking on the back of his heels. He knew he would be embarrassed the moment he shared his previous ideas but it was nice just talking to Suga like this; small smiles and teasing words.

“I was thinking whether I should make a run for the nearest convenience store to buy a new umbrella, or make a run for it and just go all the way home.”

“So you’ll be soaking wet either way.” Suga laughed at the conclusion. 

“Well it doesn’t look like it’ll be letting up anytime soon. Plus-” Daichi then gestured to his wet jean legs and shirt, “I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference anyway.”

The teacher's eyes followed to look at the wet clothes, his eyes particularly lingering on his upper body, so much so that Daichi began to feel self conscious. 

“I think,” Suga dragged his eyes up to meet Daichi’s, an unreadable expression that had the officer's heart beating. “You should wait it out.”

Daichi blinked at the man, before turning to look at the pouring sky. “But..uh I don’t look like it’ll be letting up anytime soon.”

“No,” Suga shook his head, “At my place.”

Daichi froze.

“You should come over and wait it out at my place.” Suga further explained. “My place isn’t that far. You can dry off, and if it hasn’t let up, I have a ton of umbrellas you can use.”

Suga was inviting him to his home. He would be alone, with Suga, in Suga’s house. 

Daichi gulped, “are-are you sure? I don’t want to bother you or anything. I’m sure you’re tired from all the cleaning you just did-”

Suga held a hand up and shook his head, “I would be very happy...I feel like it’s been awhile since we’ve got to talk anyway.”

There was a small pang in Daichi’s heart. He knew that was his fault. Trying to stay professional. But he was off the clock now. It would be fine to take Suga’s offer wasn’t it? Daichi really wanted to take up his offer. 

He found himself nodding, “alright.” He smiled at the teacher. “I’d really appreciate it.” 

Suga returned a blinding smile that had Daichi feeling like he made the right choice.

  
  


Suga’s place was even messier than the last time Daichi had been there. The teacher had warned him but Daichi waved it off, thinking the teacher was just being humble.

“I’m serious Daichi,” Suga warned him as they walked under one umbrella towards Suga’s apartment. “You thought I was messy before, don’t be shocked when you see this.” Daichi had been so conscious of the close proximity of their bodies under one umbrella that he didn’t think much of the teacher's words. 

It hadn’t occurred to Daichi that Suga was naturally a messy person. Sure, last time when he dropped Suga off, he was surprised by the mess. But it simply looked like Suga was busy and it wasn’t what Daichi was expecting. _But this_. Although this was nothing compared to Kuroo’s dorm room during their academy days, it was enough to make Daichi freeze. Piles of books -both children and novels- were stacked around the room and on every available surface. He could see some construction paper on the ground with scissors and a glue stick. Little pieces of the colourful paper sprinkled on the floor. Dishes laying in the sink, a plate and cup probably from that morning on the table, and some laundry hanging near the balcony doors. Even more socks lay around. It made Daichi grin.

“Wow.” 

Suga flushed, probably from the embarrassment and playfully glared at Daichi. “I told you it was messy! You can’t say anything about it!”

Daichi simply laughed and held out his palms, “I just said wow!”

“But I heard your tone,” Suga’s eyes narrowed accusingly, his face bright red, causing the officer to continue laughing.

“Alright, you go wash up,” Suga softly pushed the man towards the washroom. “I’ll leave some clothes outside the door that I hope will fit and tidy up a bit.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Daichi immediately replied, “It’s not messy at all and I bet you’re tired! Suga -really.”

But the teacher just shook his head and continued to lead Daichi to the washroom. “Nope-I’m gonna do it because I want to. Just listen to what I say, Daichi.”

It looked like it would be fruitless to argue with the man so Daichi obliged and went to the washroom. He did his best to keep his thoughts clean, which was hard when he was in the same washroom that Suga used everyday to shower. Daichi gulped, _clean thoughts._

He tried to distract himself and quickly washed, Reciting the Miranda Rights about 6 times before stepping out of the shower and wrapping himself in a towel. 

His jeans and shirt were soaked, so he had no choice but to grab the clothes placed outside the door by Suga. Thankfully his boxers were dry, there was no way he would go commando or borrow a pair from Suga. The length of the pants were fine since he and Suga were close in height, but they were a bit tight on the thighs. Daichi groaned feeling self conscious while looking in the mirror. The t-shirt Suga had left him definitely looked too large for Suga himself, but was still too tight for Daichi, he didn’t have much of a choice though. Looking in the mirror one last time as he rubbed the towel over his wet hair, Daichi felt his face heat up. 

The clothes he wore were too tight, stretched across various parts of his body, and his tattoo’s out in all their glory. Wait, did Suga know he had tattoos? Would he be okay with it?

Again, he did not have much of a choice as he stepped out of the washroom, his wet clothes in one hand and the towel in the other. He made his way back to the living room but tried not to look at Suga to keep what little composure he had left.

“Suga? Is there somewhere I can hang my clothes to dry?”

Daichi looked around the room as he said this, surprised and impressed to see the room looking significantly tidier than when he first walked in. When he received no reply he looked at the teacher who was in the midst of washing dishes. “Suga?”

The silver haired man was staring quite intensely at Daichi, but not at his face, rather he was staring at his body. Daichi felt a tinge of self-consciousness arise in him. Oikawa had always complained that he should be more proud and show off his body more, but Daichi always felt weird. _“It’s criminal to rob the world of that body!”_ Oikawa had shrieked when Daichi showed up to a club in a loose long sleeved tee.

“You..” Suga's eyes were still on Daichi’s body. “You have tattoos.”

So it _was_ his tattoos.

“uh yeah,” The officer chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Started a week before I entered the academy and haven’t stopped since.” 

Suga looked like he was having a hard time pulling his eyes away from the man's arms. After a few more awkward seconds, the teacher finally shifted his eyes to look at Daichi’s face, both of them now sporting red cheeks. 

“They-they look good.” Suga complimented.

It took Daichi a few seconds to see if Suga was saying this because he really believed so, or if he was just being polite. But judging by his expression, he seemed to be genuine.

“Really?” A grin began to stretch across his face, his tense shoulders relaxing.

Suga nodded, walking over to Daichi, he held out his hand for Daichi to give him the wet clothes. Suga’s eyes darted back to the tattooed arms. “Really good actually.” A small smile now playing on his lips. “For someone who’s such a stickler for rules, I didn’t think you’d be one for tattoos.”

His teasing tone made Daichi flush. “What can I say,” he tried to play it off with a shrug. “I gained an appreciation for them.” 

Suga hummed. He was still standing close to Daichi and the officer was finding it hard to breath. The entire situation in general was making it increasingly difficult for Daichi to think straight. 

Suga lifted a hand and it hovered carefully over Daichi’s upper arm. His eyes turned up to look at the man through his eyelashes. Daichi breath caught, he decided right then and there that he had a weakness to Suga’s eyes. 

They were beautiful. 

He was beautiful.

“Can I?” Suga asked softly, indicating his intent to touch.

Unable to get a word out, Daichi nodded and watched as Suga hesitantly placed his hand on Daichi’s arm. The dark haired man suppressed a shudder as Suga’s fingers lightly traced the lines that encircled his elbow to his upper arm that disappeared under the shirt sleeve.

His fingers paused at the sleeve, hesitantly lingering. “Do they keep going?” Suga asked, eyes fixated on the inked skin. 

Daichi took a moment to find his voice again. He had been holding his breath, too afraid to move -let alone breath. “Y-yeah. They -um- they go to my ch-chest.” 

A closer look into Suga’s eyes, and Daichi could see them slightly glaze over. 

“Can I see them?”

Daichi froze, unsure if he heard Suga correctly. 

Suga looked up at him again. “Daichi? Can I?”

“The-the tattoos on-on my chest?” Daichi repeated, his heart thumping so loudly he wondered if Suga could hear it.

The teacher nodded. 

Daichi cleared his throat. “I would-uh-have to take off my-my shirt.”

Suga simply blinked up at him, apparently unbothered by this fact. “Technically,” Suga smiled, a mischievous glint reappearing, “It’s _my_ shirt.” And considering what Daichi was learning about Suga’s devious nature, he _knew_ where this was going.

Suga held out a hand, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. “Daichi,” he smiled sweetly. “Give me back my shirt.”

The officer's eyes widened at the excited look in Suga’s eyes. Chuckling nervously, he took a step back. “Come on, S-suga.” 

“Actually,” Suga paused, the mischievous look disappeared and his lips pressed in thought. “I’ll let you off this time.”

The dark haired man let out a sigh of relief. 

“If-,” Suga continued, a smile on his face “-you answer my question.” Daichi froze, somehow that wasn't very comforting either. 

“Uh..wh-what’s your question?”

Suga continued to grin, but it was unnerving. Daichi fought not to shiver. “I've been very curious as to know why,” Suga tilted his head, “you have been avoiding me.”

The question caught the officer off guard, almost choking but instead coughing into his fist. At that very moment, Daichi regretted all his decisions that past week. He wasn't ready. Explaining meant explaining the way he felt for the silver-haired teacher and Daichi was not ready for that. 

Especially not under these circumstances.

“Because don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Suga continued lightly, although the tone of his voice was annoyed. “You” He stated with a frown, “have drawn a line.”

The feeling of panic was rising in him, he wasn’t prepared for this. The routine he was desperately trying to follow was falling apart. But as he stared into Suga’s eyes, he could see frustration but.... also a bit of fear? 

And Daichi felt his heart melt. His heart beat fast as he looked into Suga’s eyes. This beautiful man was scared.

“Now, explain.”

Daichi gulped. -and scary. 

Suga was beautiful but scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work + life = stress  
> Apoligies for literally taking forever to update.  
> Would you believe me if i said I've been marking 400 paragraphs a week?  
> Therefore really sorry if this chapter seems to be rushed.  
> Trying to decide if I'm going to move back home in October or stay in Japan. Not an easy choice so I'm majorly stressed. 
> 
> Thank you! Look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
